Everyday Failures: Season 1
by Alpha Moon 64
Summary: Watch Sonic and Tails, trying to make a living in the real world. Tails is working on time travel while Sonic is trying to win the heart of his new next door neighbour: Amy Rose. However, they also have to deal with friends and foes alike, messing up their plan! Warning: Contains Sonamy, Silvaze, Knuxouge and Tailsrine.
1. Pilot

Sonic and Tails' Apartment Building

"All I'm saying that, with the right amount of machines and weaponry, I could take over the world!" Tails said to Sonic, walking up the stairs. The two of them had just come back from their jobs.

"Right, and I'll stop you like I use to do with thugs back in the day!" Sonic said. He wanted to change the subject. "How's yours time travel research going?"

"What research? Thanks to Silver, we know it's possible!" Tails said. "I need to take him to my next meeting about it! My bosses want to see someone from the future!"

The two of them reached the 3rd floor, the floor with their apartment. Sonic noticed the other apartment's, that across theirs, door was open. A pink female hedgehog was inside, unpacking boxes.

"Tails, didn't we go to college with that girl?" Sonic asked. Tails look over.

"Yeah, we did. Amy was her name! You liked her!" Tails said.

"Did not!" Sonic defended.

"Stop being childish, go talk to her. Meanwhile, I'm using the Chaos Emerald to get Silver for tomorrow's meeting," Tails unlocked the door and walked in. Sonic walked toward Amy's door and knocked on. She looked up.

"Hey there!" Sonic said.

"Hi," Amy said. "Do I know you?"

"We went to college together. Chaos College!"

"I remember! You were the really fast, cool hedgehog!"

Sonic blushed.

"Yes I was! Sonic's the name and running's my game! I see you've just moved in!" Sonic said.

"Why yes I have! And I'm Amy Rose,"

"You wanna take a break unpacking and have a coffee at my place?" Sonic asked.

"Ok then!" Amy put down the box she was holding and walked to Sonic's apartment.

* * *

Sonic and Tails' Apartment

"Make yourself at home!" Sonic said as he walked toward the coffee machine. Amy sat down on the sofa. Tails and Silver walked out of Tails' work room.

"Please just give me your Chaos Emerald! You have two! If I have it, I can come here when I want!" Silver said.

"I said after the meeting you can have it!" Tails said.

"Um… Sonic, who are these two?" Amy asked. "And are they…"

"This is Tails and Silver. Tails is my roommate and Silver from the future. It's some experiment!" Sonic said.

"Oh… so they aren't…"

"Aren't what?" Tails asked.

"Nothing!"

"Silver, this is Amy," Sonic said.

"Nice to meet you!" Silver said, shaking Amy's hand.

"You too!" Amy said.

Knuckles walked through the door.

"Guys! Super Smash Bros Melee Monday! Turn on that Gamecube for…" Knuckles said but stopped when he saw Amy. "Hello! I'm Knuckles. You are?"

"Amy," Amy said, not sure what to make of this guy!

"I forgot it was Melee Monday! Silver, are you joining in?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Silver said.

"Can I play?" Amy asked.

"Of course you can, Amy!" Sonic said.

"No she can't!" Knuckles said, walking up to Sonic. "Melee is four players. I make one. Tails makes two. You make three and Silver makes four!"

"I didn't know you could count that high!" Sonic teased. "We'll play 8 player on the Wii U version."

"But I main Mewtwo…" Knuckles said.

"We'll download the DLC," Tails said.

"Fine… but tomorrow, we play Melee to make up for this!"

After the matches, Tails came first, Amy came second, Silver third, Sonic forth while Knuckles came last.

"No fair! She cheated!" Knuckles yelled.

"How did she cheat? She kicked your ass, fair and square!" Sonic said.

Knuckles stormed out of the apartment but came back in seconds later.

"Forgot my keys…" he said, grabbing them, then walking out. Amy giggled.

Silver and Amy stood up. Silver walked over to the cookie jar.

"I suppose I should build my bed then get to sleep," Amy said.

"It's really late, you can sleep on our sofa, if you want," Sonic said.

"Thank you," Amy said, as Sonic got a blanket and some pillows for her.

"Night, Sonic," Tails said, walking to his room.

"Night, Amy," Sonic said, turning off the light as he walked to his room.

Silver was halfway eating a cookie when the lights turned off.

"Aw crap," he said. He walked to Tails' room and knocked on the door. Tails opened the door, half asleep.

"Silver, what do you want?" Tails asked.

"Where do I sleep?" Silver asked.

"There's a spear bed in my workroom incase I decide to work really late."

"Thanks."

Silver made his way to the work room.

* * *

Moring

Tails was making toast just as Sonic woke up.

"Heavy sleeper, isn't she?" Tails said.

Sonic looked over at Amy and nodded in agreement.

"We forgot about Silver last night!" Tails said.

Silver walked in.

"The past has comfy beds!" He said.

"Really? That's one of the most uncomfortable bed in the world! I have it because it's cheap!" Tails said.

Amy woke up.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"8:30, we need to leave in an hour," Tails said.

"I'm off today. Amy, do you need help unpacking?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I have loads to unpack!" Amy said.

Silver and Tails got in Tails' car and drove off to Tails' meeting. Sonic went to help Amy.

* * *

Tails' Meeting

Tails' explained to his bosses take Silver was from the future that was ruins. They asked Silver why the future is in ruins. Silver explained that Chaos got hold of the 7 Sol Emeralds basically did what he did back in Station Square. He also explained that it destroyed the Chaos Emeralds.

After the meeting was over, Tails gave Silver one of his Chaos Emerald so he come back if he want.

"Thank you, Silver," Tails said.

"No, Thank you. Now I can come back here at will! I can finally see my girlfriend whenever I want!" Silver said.

"You have a girlfriend?" Tails said.

"Blaze the Cat. She usually visits me. I know she lives in another dimension but she comes to this dimension often. We met when she went to the future to help us out in our time of need."

As the two were walking, Shadow walked up to them and tripped Silver up.

"I see you're back!" Shadow said.

"Yeah, I am," Silver said back.

"We don't need anymore people in this time period! Go back yours!" Shadow walked off.

* * *

Amy's apartment

Sonic and Amy finished pretty quickly, due to Sonic speed. Sonic decided to know Amy a little better.

"So what do you do for a living?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I'm trying to get into fashion, designing clothes and that!" Amy said. "What do you do?"

"Well, Tails creates an experiment, I test it," Sonic said.

"What if it goes wrong?

"Tails is really good. We haven't thought of, if it goes wrong! I use to the same thing for some guy called Dr. Kintobor! Something did go wrong and that's why I'm blue and fast… and why he's gone to a mental health care centre!"

Amy giggled a bit.

Sonic left Amy's apartment and found Tails sitting on the sofa, on his laptop doing work.

"Silver went back to his time after we ran into Shadow!" Tails said, not taking his eye off the screen.

"Why does Shadow hate Silver so much?" Sonic asked.

"Because Silver refused to travel back in time to save Maria to above breaking the space time continuum!"

Knuckles walked through the door.

"Melee time!" He shouted, turning on the TV and Gamecube.

"Knuckles, I'm doing work…" Tails said.

"We did say we would play with him after yesterday!" Sonic said.

"Joy, another night up late, working… I hope Silver made that bed comfortable."


	2. Day of the Races

**Ok, new chapter. I'm new here so can anyone tell me what the life next to my Documents mean? And what's happens when it reaches zero? Does it delete my work?  
**

* * *

Mobians' Research Centre (MRC), Lunch Room

The MRC is where Mobians can do research on science away from humans. It's pretty common for humans to look down on Mobians.

Sonic and Tails had their trays of food. Tails was explaining his research to Sonic who wasn't listening and was thinking of Amy. Blaze and Shadow walk past and sat with Sonic and Tails.

"Hey guys," Blaze said. "Thank you, for looking after Silver during his visit. I recently got an apartment in this world so I'll be spending more time in this world. He can come to mine next time."

"I've given him one of my Chaos Emerald. He can come visit whenever he wants. Why doesn't he live in this time period?" Tails asked.

"He's worried for the people in the future. There's not that many people living. Trust me, he longs to live in this time period!" Blaze said. Silver and her have been dating for a few months.

"I won't let pothead live in this time period…" Shadow said. Sonic was still looking into space.

"Um… Sonic?" Tails said. Sonic snapped out of it.

"Huh? What? When did Blaze and Shadow get here?" Sonic asked.

Jet walked past the table.

"Hey there! Did you guys hear about the new race track opening here tomorrow that tests human and mobian racing skills to the max?" Jet asked. Sonic and him had some sort of rivalry since childhood. "I'm going to test it after lunch! You coming, hedgehog?"

"Sure. I wouldn't miss beating you in a race!" Sonic said.

"Ha! Yeah right! I would run circles around you!" Jet walked away. "See ya later, hedgehog. Oh, wait! No I won't! I'll be going too fast! Ha!"

"I've got to go back to my cyborg testing. We've testing it on humans!" Blaze said.

"How's that going?" Tails asked.

"All 1800 test subject have died, so far…" Blaze walked off.

"I've got to test weapons. I brought in pictures and dolls of Silver! We're going to shoot them!" Shadow said, walking away.

* * *

Outside Sonic's apartment

Sonic was unlocking the door for his apartment after testing Tails' machine. He was looking forward to a good long shower. Tails stayed at the research centre as he stilled had to finish his research essay. Amy's door opened and Blaze and Amy, in short dresses and makeup came out. Blaze was wearing a dark purple dress, with matching eyeshadow and her hair was down. Amy was wear a simpler dress, only red and didn't have eyeshadow. They were both wearing matching high heels.

"Hi, Sonic. How are you?" Amy said, blushing.

"Good, good," Sonic said, also blushing. "Blaze, I didn't know you knew Amy!"

"Yeah. We were best friends in Middle School." Blaze said.

"I thought you would of gone to school in your world!" Sonic said.

"I have you seen the schools in my world; the grade a way below this worlds! My parents were rich so they afford to send me to this world!"

"So what's with the dress and makeup?" Sonic asked.

"We're going to Rouge's party. You wanna come? She said we could bring a guest!" Amy said.

"Tempting offer but I had a hard day today. And I need to get ready for a race tomorrow!" Sonic said.

"You mean against Jet?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah!"

"Can I watch?" Amy said.

Several things went through Sonic's head. Mainly imaging the girl he loved beating his oldest rival!

"Of course you can!" Sonic said. "Blaze, if you don't mind, would pick up Amy tomorrow?"

"Ok. I'm excited to see this!" Blaze said.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow then!" Sonic said, walking into his apartment.

"See ya!" Amy said as her and Blaze walked down the stairs. "So Blaze, you're dating Silver the guy from the future?"

* * *

Next day, MRC, race track

The course took place over a pool of water. There was loopy loops, sharps turns, gaps to jump over and lasers! Sonic and Jet were, not only going to be the first to race on the track, but also the first to survive 3 laps!

All of Sonic's friends was in the crowd. He mainly looked for Amy, who was sitting next to Blaze. The crowd was cheering.

"Prepare as I defeat you, live on television, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Jet said, with his extreme gear ready.

"This is live?" Sonic gulped.

"What's the matter? Chicken?"

"No… just curious…"

The race started. Jet had the upper hand, being on his extreme gear! He knew he could skip jumping the gaps which Sonic had to. But Sonic knew he was faster!

Amy and Blaze watched.

"Blaze, can I tell you something which you can't tell anyone else?" Amy asked.

"Of course!" Blaze said.

"I think I really like Sonic!" Amy said.

"What do you mean by 'like?'" Blaze asked.

"As in the way Silver likes you and you like Silver!"

Jet was in the lead. Sonic decided to take some shortcuts and was ahead of Jet in no time.

"You're too slow!" Sonic mocked.

Jet didn't look where he was going until it was too late. He ran right into the lasers.

"Looks like we've got roast chicken!" the announcer said.

Sonic won the race, with Jet, burnt up and feathers missing, following behind.

"This isn't over, hedgehog! I'll beat you one day…" Jet said.

"And that's the day when Shadow is nice to Silver!" Sonic said. Tails, Amy and Blaze ran up to Sonic.

"Well done, Sonic!" Tails said.

"Yeah! That was pure skill!" Blaze said.

"You were amazing, Sonic!" Amy said, blushing.

* * *

MRC, weapons testing

Sonic walked in. Shadow was shooting pictures of Silver. Sonic walked to Shadow.

"Put these on," Shadow said, handing Sonic a pair of headphone and goggles. Sonic put them on as Shadow shot the pictures of Silver.

Shadow and Sonic took off his headphones and goggles.

"Did you hear about my victory?" Sonic said.

"You clearing the suicide course against Jet?" Shadow said.

"I bet you couldn't clear that course…" Sonic said, then added, "Bet Silver could!"

"Stand there!" Shadow said, pointing next to a blood stained wall! Sonic did as he was told. Shadow got his gun ready. Sonic started running, yelling, "See ya tomorrow, Shadow!" as Shadow started shooting.


	3. Where's that damn Emerald?

Sonic and Tails' Apartment

Sonic and Knuckles were playing Mario Kart 8, 200cc, while Tails was working on his laptop. Sonic could see Knuckles was having a bit of trouble.

"You think this is fast?" Sonic mocked.

"How are you so good at this?" Knuckles yelled.

"Could you guys keep it down, please?" Tails asked.

The race was over. Sonic came first while Knuckles came last. Amy walked in.

"Hey guys, did you hear about the robbery at the bank?" Amy asked.

"What! Who did it?" Sonic asked.

"Some guy called Fang. I hate him, creating more reasons for humans to hate mobians," Amy said.

"Come on… not all humans hate mobians. What about Kintobor?" Sonic said.

"He went to mental health care, remember. You think it's because of that one machine he create, that people thought made him crazy. He never was crazy, he went to mental care because he liked Mobians!" Tails said.

* * *

Next day, MRC, Cyborg testing area

"I'm just going to attach this robotic arm where your normal arm should be, so hold still," Blaze said, using a machine to attach a robotic arm to someone in the testing room. She was outside of the room for her safety and was using a keyboard to control and claw attach to the ceiling that was holding the robotic arm. Just as she put the are in the test subject, the subject was shot with electric, killing him.

"There goes another one," Blaze said, writing her notes. Sonic walked in.

"Hey Blaze, have you heard about the Fang robbery?" Sonic asked.

"Everyone has! Shadow is taking things a bit too far, by creating a weapon to find and shoot Fang!" Blaze said.

There was a blackout.

"Turning on backup power source…" The main computer of the MRC said. "Backup power source, failure! Everyone panic!"

Blaze made a fireball and held it in her hand.

"We better go see what happened!" Blaze said.

* * *

MRC, weapons testing

Shadow was shooting shots left and right! He heard a sound in there, even though he was supposed to be the only one in there. The lights turned back on. All the weapons were gone!

* * *

MRC, meeting room

The CEO decided to tell the employees about the robbery.

"The took our high-tech laser weapon, some cyborg technology and Coke from the vending machine!" he said. "We believe that it may of been Fang the Sniper. This is likely due to the bank robbery yesterday! If you see anything that could relate to this theory, please contact us or the police!"

Tails' car

Sonic and Tails started driving back to the apartment. Blaze was with them because she was going to hang out with Amy.

"What do you think about the robbery at the MRC?" Tails asked.

"I'm just glad your Chaos Emerald wasn't there!" Sonic said.

"Thank guys for dropping me off," Blaze said as the car stopped.

* * *

Apartment Building

The three of them walked up the stairs until…

"Oh crap! Don't go in there!" they heard someone yell.

"That sounds like Silver!" Blaze said, running up. Sonic and Tails followed.

They found the door to their apartment open. They ran in. Silver and Amy were in there. Amy had her hammer.

"What are you two doing in here?" Sonic asked.

"I was knocking to see Tails and then…" Silver was cut off as Fang, Bean and Bark ran past, out of Tails' workroom, holding Tails' Chaos Emerald.

"Excuse us, we got the shiny!" Bean said. The three hooligans ran downstairs.

"After them!" Sonic yelled.

* * *

Outside the apartment

Team Hooligan took off in their car. Shadow was on his bike when he saw this and decided to give chase!

"I'll be able to get that Chaos Emerald! I need that for my next weapon!" He said to himself.

Sonic and Tails got in Tails' car while Amy, Blaze and Silver got in Amy's car (the one from Sonic &amp; Sega All-Star Racing).

* * *

On the streets

The four cars were driving between the tall buildings of Central City.

"Imagine the power with this Emerald and the weapons, boys! We may not need the cyborg technology after all!" Fang laughed, smoking his cigar.

"Yeah!" Bean cheered, holding the Emerald really high. Shadow grabbed it.

"Sorry, but I believe this is mine now!" Shadow said.

Bark got out the laser they stole! He started shooting at Shadow. Shadow was trying to turn with one hand because he was hold the Emerald in his other. Silver use his powers to grab it.

"Better luck next time, Shadow!" Silver said.

"You!" Shadow said, grinding his teeth.

"When did this become a competition for, 'Who can get the Emerald?'" Amy asked.

"I don't know for the love of Chaos, turn a left here or else Shadow is going to shoot me!" Silver shouted.

Amy made the turn. Silver was hugging Blaze.

"Do you really think Shadow will shoot you?" Blaze asked.

"Of course he will!" Silver said.

"Good point, just give me the Emerald so we can return it to Tails," Blaze held her hand out.

"Um… I dropped it when we made that turn…" Silver said.

"You bloody didn't?" Blaze said.

Luckily, the Emerald land straight in Tails' car.

"We better head back before they realise we have it!" Sonic said. Tails nodded and drove back.

* * *

Sonic and Tails' Apartment

"I've called the police, they'll find Team Hooligan and take the stuff they stole back to the MRC!" Tails said.

"That's good," Sonic said. "Do you think we should of told Silver, Blaze and Amy about us finding the Emerald?"

"Nah, I think they figured it out!"

* * *

On the Streets

Team Hooligan were being arrested while Shadow took the stuff they stole back to the MRC. Amy, Blaze and Silver were looking for the Emerald Silver dropped.

"I can't believe you bloody dropped it!" Blaze said.

"We're still dating right?" Silver asked.

"Yes, we are!" Blaze said.

"We have to find it! It's our fault it's lost!" Amy said.

"Silver's fault!" Blaze corrected.

"Hey!" Silver said.


	4. Honey, where is my fashion?

**Time to add in some of my OCs! Note: Honey is not an OC!**

* * *

Amy's Apartment

"Wow, your business is doing so well!" Amy said on the phone. "You're coming tomorrow? Do you think you help me improve my designing skills? Thank you, thank you, thank you! See you at 9 tomorrow," She hung up. Sonic walked in.

"Hey Amy, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow night?" Sonic said, want to ask for a date.

"Sorry, but I can't. An old friend of mine is coming to see me. She's moving in this building as well and I've got to help her!" Amy said.

"I could help as well, if you want!" Sonic said.

"Thanks. I know you'll get it done fast."

"So who's your friend?"

"He name is Honey the Cat! Blaze and I use to go to Middle School with her!"

"I heard of her. Doesn't she own Honey Brand Clothes and Accessories?" Sonic asked.

"Founder, CEO and designer!" Amy said.

"Her company designed my shoes!" Sonic said, pointing at his shoes. "I guess you're going to try to get a job there because you said you wanted to design clothes, didn't you?"

Amy nodded.

"I wish you luck, Amy!" Sonic said, walking out, giving a thumbs up.

* * *

The Next Day

Honey was dropped off from a limo in front of the apartment building. (If you are a Sonic fan and don't know who Honey is, I recommend you look her up!)

"Are you sure you want to live in such a tiny apartment when you could afford a mansion?" the driver asked.

"I'm sure. I told I just want to live a normal life outside work. I donate all money don't need to charity!" Honey said.

"And you took the a limo because…" the driver said.

"Just take your money and scram!" Honey held the money in the air. The driver took it and drove away.

"Honey?" Amy said, running up to Honey, hugging her.

"Long time, no see, Amy," Honey said. Sonic walked up behind them.

"Hey there, call me Sonic. I'm a friend of Amy," Sonic said, shaking Honey's hand.

"A friend of Amy is a friend of mine!" Honey said. She looked down at Sonic's shoes. "I see you're a fan of my design!"

* * *

Honey's New Apartment

The three of them carried boxes up the stairs. Honey was staying on the 4th floor, the floor above Sonic and Amy's apartments. She was directly above Amy's apartment. Everything was brought up and unboxed in no time thanks to Sonic.

"I think I'll get use to this apartment!" Honey said.

"You're always welcome to visit my apartment, Honey," Amy said.

"Mine too!" Sonic said.

"Thanks, you guys!" Honey hugged the both of them.

* * *

Sonic's Apartment

Tails had an egg in an egg holder on the desk in the kitchen area of the apartment. He had some kind of gun in his hand. Sonic walked in.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic said. Tails ran to Sonic.

"Put these on!" Tails said, holding up goggles. Sonic did as told. Tails went back to the egg. He shot a green laser from the gun at the egg. Tails and Sonic took off their goggles. The egg looked normal, it didn't move or anything.

"So what did the laser do?" Sonic asked.

"It made the perfect egg! The egg with be the most delicious egg on this end of the planet!" Tails said, getting a spoon and making toast. "So you wanted something?"

"I was just letting you know that Amy's friend, Honey the Cat, just moved upstairs and that her, Amy and me are going to the Mobius Mall for a bit. You wanna come?" Sonic said. Tails got out his notebook and pen.

"I would, but I've test this egg and I promised Knuckles, Silver and Blaze I would online Mario Kart 8 with them and chat to them via Skype," Tails said, cracking the egg's shell with a spoon.

"Ok then, buddy. See ya," Sonic said as he ran out. Tails dipped a bit of toast into the egg and ate it. He started writing in his notes.

"Next time, use fresh eggs!" Tails said to himself.

* * *

Mobius Mall

Sonic, Amy and Honey walked around a bit. Sonic decided to go to the food court while Amy and Honey went to look at the new stocks of clothes at the shop.

* * *

Food court

Sonic walked in. He could see the giant line.

"Great!" He said as he walk behind a snake, wearing armor and a mask simpler to Midna's from Twilight Princess.

"Hey! What's with the costume? Is there a convention happening here?" Sonic said to the snake. The snake turned around.

"You dare insult the great Nacttoirian Crown!" the snake said.

"So it is a costume! What is the Nacttoirian Crown from? Zelda? Harry Potter?"

"I am the great Elec, ruler, and CEO of Nacttoir!" the snake said.

"Sure," Sonic said. "I walking this way now!" Sonic walked away.

"I will find you hedgehog! And on that day, you will be a Nacttoirian test subject. But today, I am going to buy a sandwich!"

* * *

Clothes Shop

"Sonic seems nice," Honey said.

"He is…" Amy said, looking into space.

"You two would look so cute together!" Amy snapped out of her daydream.

"W...What?"

"Come on. I can tell you like him. You two were made for each other. That and Blaze told me you like him!"

"I told her not to tell anyone," Amy said. "But if I was to tell anyone, it would of been you!"

"I know. Now… let's get you some clothes that will impress him!" Honey said, winking.

* * *

Mobius Mall

Sonic and the two girls met up.

"We should start heading back," Honey said.

"Yeah. I met this weirdo at the food court. He was all dress up for something…" Sonic said as they walked. Honey whispered something into Amy's ear.

"I'm supporting you all the way, girl!" She said, winking.

* * *

Sonic and Tails' Apartment

"BLUE SHELL!" Knuckles yelled from Skype.

"And I take the lead!" Blaze cheered. Her and Silver were racing from her apartment.

"Silver, how are you doing in last place?" Tails mocked.

"Fine… we don't have video games in the future due to Fire Chaos!" Silver said, bumping his racer into every wall!

"You were pretty good at Smash Bros!" Tails said.

"I JUST GOT TURNED INTO A BULLET! YAHOO!" Silver yelled.


	5. Five Night's at Amy's

**Let me get this straight, I've never played FNaF and I don't intend to. Also, we are a quarter way through Season 1! Yahoo!**

* * *

Sonic's apartment

Tails was on his computer with Sonic and Knuckles by his side. The were playing Five Nights at Freddy's.

"He's right there! Close the door!" Sonic yelled.

"We've ran out of power!" Knuckles yelled. The death music came on. Freddy appeared on screen to the three a jump scare!

"Night 5 is hard…" Tails said.

Amy opened the door.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know I'm going to my night job!" Amy said. Sonic walked up to her.

"You have a night job?" Sonic asked.

"I'm doing it to get some extra money. Security Guard some kid's pizza place. You know, the ones with weird robots," Amy said.

"You! Security Guard?" Knuckles laughed. Amy hit him with her hammer.

"I have this!" Amy said.

"How is your training in designing with Honey, going?" Sonic asked.

"Good. She hanging out with Blaze and Silver tonight. Listen, I've to go. See ya!" Amy said walking out.

* * *

Pizza Place

Amy entered the security room via the side door. She sat down and turned on the cameras.

"Just got to make sure no enters until 6 am. Then someone else will take the shift!" Amy said to her.

* * *

Outside

Blaze, Honey and Silver were outside the main doors.

"Some say it's haunted in there! And the 4 ghosts took over the robots' bodies!" Honey said, pointed to the main entrance. Silver was scared while Blaze wasn't.

"I think we got close enough to it, let's go back!" Silver said.

"Ok, Blaze and I can have all the fun!" Honey said.

"I'm not going in there!" Blaze said.

"What are you, chicken?"

"I just don't see the point into going into an abandoned pizza place!"

"It's fun!" Honey said.

"Fine, I'll go. Silver, you're coming too!" Blaze said, grabbing Silver's hand.

"No I'm not," Silver said, trying to run away but it was no use.

* * *

Security Room

Amy look though the cameras. She saw the two female cats and the male hedgehog.

"What are they doing here?" Amy said to herself. "They must of heard of the ghost rumors. I better give them what they want!"

Amy also had to controls of the four robots in the pizza place. She could move them, make them pick things up or put them on automatic. She decide to make the bear run behind the three intruders.

* * *

Pizza Place, Corridor

Silver heard a sound behind him.

"Did anyone hear that?" he asked.

"Silver, do you want hold my hand?" Blaze asked. Silver's grabbed onto Blaze's hand. He never intended to let go.

* * *

Sonic's Apartment

The three of them gave up with FNaF. They decided to play Melee instead. Sonic's phone rang and he pick it up.

"Hello? Hi, Amy. Silver, Blaze and Honey are there? That sound fun. We'll be there in a sec!" Sonic hung up.

"What was that about?" Tails asked.

"Silver, Blaze and Honey decide to explore the pizza place because of ghost rumors and Amy wants our help to scare them! Come on!" Sonic said, opening the door. He walked out as Tails and Knuckles followed.

* * *

Security Room

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles entered. Amy handed Sonic a bear costume, Tails a fox with an eye patch and hook costume and Knuckles a mask along with a black cloak. They were told to hide in set locations: Sonic in the main room, Tails in the pirate room and Knuckles in the kid's party room. They were to chase Honey, Blaze and Silver!

* * *

Main Room

Sonic stood still on the stage as Silver, Blaze and Honey entered. Whenever the three looked away, Sonic would move. Silver seemed to be the only one who noticed.

"Is it me or did the bear just move?" Silver asked.

"No," Blaze and Honey said at the same time. Sonic decided to move while they were looking. Silver screamed while Blaze and Honey grabbed his hands and ran to the nearest door. Tails, (in his costume) came out of it so they ran to the only other door in the room however Knuckles in his costume came out. The three Mobians in costumes back the 3 in the middle of the room.

"I am NOT going to die by some puppets!" Blaze said, light a flame in her hand. Sonic stopped.

"Whoa! Whoa! Don't do that!" Sonic said, coming out of the costume. "No need to burn us, it was just a joke!" Tails and Knuckles came out of their costumes. Blaze punched Sonic in the face and it wasn't one of those friendly punches. Amy called Sonic from the speaker.

"Why did you have to ruin it?" Amy said. But then something scary happened. "Hey, get away… no, NO…"

"Amy!" Sonic yelled.

"She probably trying to trick us," Blaze said. Next thing they knew, Amy was running towards them.

"Help… they trying to get us!" Amy panted.

"Yeah right," Honey said. However, a robotic rabbit started walking towards them. The costume on it was decaying off!

"All the nopes!" Sonic said, grabbing Amy and Tails and started running. Blaze grabbed Silver and Honey and also started running leaving Knuckles to run for himself.

"Hey guys, don't leave me…" Knuckles said running.

The bunny turned off after they were gone. A snake-like shadow walked toward it.

"Well done my pet, that'll teach them for messing with me!"

* * *

Amy's Apartment

Sonic was watching TV while Amy was on her phone to her manager.

"Ok… yeah… ok, bye," She hung up.

"Well, I'm fired!" Amy said, slouching on her sofa.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because I guarded the wrong place. That was the old abandoned pizza place! No wonder why Honey said it was haunted! The new was broke into because their was no one there guard it. Oops!" Amy said, laughing a bit.


	6. The Future is Yours to Decide

**Sorry for the wait. I just can't upload most weekends. Longest Chapter yet!**

* * *

?

Sonic entered Amy's apartment, who was cooking.

"Hey Amy," Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic," Amy said back.

"I was… er… wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Sonic said. Amy stopped what she was doing and hugged Sonic.

"Of course I will!" Amy yelled.

Suddenly, the area Sonic was standing was surround by fire. Amy was gone and he saw, in the distance, Silver and Blaze chasing Shadow, who had looked beaten up and burned! Sonic looked behind him. Perfect Chaos was there but instead of being made of water, he was made of magma! Chaos disappear and was replaced with a golden fiddle, surrounded by flames!

Sonic blinked and next thing he knew, he was in a room in a shape of a circle. He was standing on a big square platform, above a bottomless pit. Sonic turned around. He saw Amy on the floor, near death, and near her was a machine with a claw and drill for hands. Inside the machine was what looked like a snake.

"I said I would get you hedgehog, and I have. You will die in the name of Nacttoir!" the snake said. Sonic was hit with the drill and was sent somewhere else.

He was in a dark room, with only one light. He looked around and saw a door with a fat man standing in it.

"Remember me?" the man said. A hedgehog walked past him, walking towards Sonic. The hedgehog had a robotic right arm and hand and a robotic left eye! The hedgehog almost looked like…

That was when Sonic woke up...

* * *

Sonic's apartment

Sonic walked out of his bedroom. It was still dark out but Tails was up, watching something on his laptop.

"Hey Sonic," Tails said. "What are you doing up?"

"I might ask you the same question," Sonic said.

"I'm watching the stream of these great, Mobians scientist getting their trophy for the things they've done in science!" Tails said. "They're doing it late because Time Zones. So why are you up?"

"Bad dream," Sonic said, getting a glass of water.

"You wanna talk about it?" Tails asked.

Sonic told Tails the story. How he asked Amy out, the golden fiddle, the snake almost killing Amy and the fat man along with the cyborg hedgehog.

"Who did the hedgehog look like?" Tails asked.

"I couldn't tell… it was so dark…" Sonic said.

"I know a friend who created a way to see people's dreams. We'll look at it in the morning!"

* * *

MRC, Dream Centre

"Thanks for letting us use this, Rouge," Tails said as Sonic got into the machine. The machine was a bed that was in a glass dome. There was a helmet inside that scanned the brain and TV above the machine, which showed the dreams.

"No problem… I've always wondered what blue boy dreams about," Rouge said, making Sonic blush. A glass dome went over Sonic as he put the helmet on his head.

Rouge and Tails watched the dreams from the night before happen. Rouge took notes.

"I'm convinced that these are all visions!" Rouge said.

"Visions? I didn't think they existed!" Tails said, surprised.

"They're quite real, sweetie! From what I can tell, the first one is Sonic asking Amy out, it doesn't take a genius to work that out, the second is blue boy going to the future, Silver, Blaze and Shadow may be running away from something but from the look on Silver and Blaze's faces, they want to hurt Shadow…" Rouge said, reading her notes.

"Understandable; Shadow has always bullied Silver," Tails said.

"I'm not what the golden fiddle mean. The third one is of our rivals, Nacttoir, hurting Sonic and Amy…"

"We have rivals?" Tails asked,

"Yes, I'll have to contact our bosses about that one. I've also check Sonic's memories and he did run it Elec, Nacttoir's CEO and leader, who was the one hurting Sonic! It could lead to some trouble! The fourth one… I'm not sure… I didn't see a fat man in Sonic's memories… and the dream ended before we could even see who the hedgehog was!" Rouge said as Sonic woke up.

"Thanks, Rouge," Tails said, walking out with Sonic.

* * *

Lunch Room

As usual, Blaze and Shadow sat with Sonic and Tails. Shadow and Blaze heard Sonic had visions but could tell Sonic didn't want to talk about. Jet walked by, holding a cup of coffee. He was one of the first Rouge told what Sonic visions were about and he couldn't keep his beak shut after that. It's a wonder how Shadow nor Blaze heard about them.

"Well done, hedgehog! You know you're, one of these day, will get the courage to ask pink girl, what was her name? Amy, that's what it was!" Jet said. Blaze was surprised.

"You like Amy?" she asked quietly. She was one of the few who didn't know but she (along with Honey and Silver knew the same amount as Blaze) knew Amy liked Sonic.

"Yeah he does!" Jet carried on. "Too bad she's going to be kill by Elec of Nacttoir, like Shadow, here, is going to be sent to the future and be kill by Silver and Blaze!" Shadow looked up.

"You're going to do what?" he asked Blaze.

"I've never planned on killing, this is news for me!" she defended. Shadow stormed off with Jet replacing him.

"Who could I forget fat man and his cyborg hedgehog? I have a feeling that cyborg is Amy!" Jet laughed. Sonic got mad. He stood up and walked off.

"What? I least she's going to survive Nacttoir!" Jet yelled at him. Tails got up and moved to a different table while Blaze got up and chased Sonic. Everyone else in the room looked at Jet, trying to make him guilty.

* * *

Sonic and Tails' Office

Blaze knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sonic asked from the other side of the door.

"Blaze," Blaze said. Sonic opened the door. She walked in.

"Come on, Sonic, you can talk to me!" Blaze said.

"I'm just worried," Sonic said, sitting at his desk.

"What if I tell you something which I'm not supposed to tell anyone else?" Blaze said.

"Well… Amy likes you Sonic… more than a friend!" Blaze said softly. "Why don't do asked her out?"

"But… if I do, the first vision will come true!" Sonic said.

"And that's problem because… That was a good one!" Blaze said.

"The visions come in order… if the first one is done, who'll know when this Elec kills Amy or fat man turns her into a cyborg?" Sonic asked.

"The thing with visions it that they are supposed to make you feel happy what's ahead of you or warn you of a terrible fate! You can change those ones!" Blaze said.

"You're right Blaze!" Sonic said looking up. "This weekend, I'm going to ask her! I'm ask Amy out on a date! Do me a favour and don't tell her I like her. Tell Silver and Honey if you want but just don't let them tell her. I want it to be a surprize!" Blaze nodded. He turned to Blaze. "Silver is a lucky guy to have you, Blaze," This cause Blaze to blushed. Sonic ran out of the office. Blaze giggled a bit.

* * *

Amy's Apartment

Blaze had already told Silver and Honey about the visions and Sonic's feelings. She, however, told Amy nothing.

As usual on Tuesdays, Amy hosted a girl's night where they would usually talk about stuff (I won't say what they talk about for fear of sounding too stereotypical). Again, as usual, she invited Blaze, Honey, Rouge and, weirdly, Silver. Silver found that he was more friends with Honey and Amy that any of those boys.

"Thanks for inviting me again, Amy," Silver said, walking in.

"No problem, Silver. It just would be fair to let one our closest friend be left out because he was of a different gender," Amy said, holding the door for him, then going to get some tea bags. Silver took his seat next to Blaze.

"Damn, out of tea bags! I'll be right back," Amy said walking out. This was their chance to talk about Sonic's visions.

"Rouge, don't tell Amy about the visions…" Blaze said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because Sonic doesn't want to upset her!" Honey said.

"Yeah! Blaze and I are going to kill Shadow!" Silver said, smiling. Blaze punched him.

"There's also the fact that Sonic want to keep his date with her a surprize," Blaze said.

* * *

**Don't forget to favourtie, follow and review.**


	7. Finding a New Home (Pt 1)

**Warning: A lot of OCs coming your way. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Amy's Apartment

Sonic entered Amy's apartment, who was cooking.

"Hey Amy," Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic," Amy said back.

"I was… er… wondering…" Sonic was cut off as Honey and Blaze walked in with a red armadillo, asleep, in their hands. Blaze had carried his legs while Honey carried his head.

"Amy! Look who we found all drunk!" Honey said as Amy walked over.

"Mighty!" Amy said, shocked.

"Mighty? Who's Mighty?" Sonic asked. Blaze walked over to Sonic.

"Some guy Amy used date back in High School. They both lost feelings for each other after a while, so they broke up but remained friends. When we went to College, we lost contact with him," Blaze answered.

"Blaze, can I talk to you in the corner please?" Sonic said.

"Sure," Blaze said, walking to the corner. Once they reached the corner, Sonic was the first to speak.

"Do you really think it's appropriate to bring Amy's ex-boyfriend while I'm trying to ask her out?" Sonic whispered.

"Sorry, we didn't know…" Blaze said. Mighty woke up.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're at Amy's apartment!" Honey said to him.

* * *

?

An rabbit Mobian was on the other of a desk, looking worried. Behind him were two black robots with green lights on them. Each one had a staff. Behind the desk was a snake, wearing armor and a mask similar to Midna's from Twilight Princess. His scale were green and wore his black armor, with silver joints, covered his whole body beside his tail, neck and face. His right eye was covered by the mask with an eye pattern. The pupil of the eye patten was lit up red. The horns on the top of the mask has some electric going between it. The room was black with green lighting from the walls and the snake's light up chair and desk.

"Please, Sir… I get you the money tomorrow!" The rabbit said.

"I've given you enough time! Guards! Take him away! The next I see him, I want him to be a pile of bone!" The snake said. The robots grabbed the rabbit.

"And do the same to his family! All of them in our Nacttoirian toxic!" The snake laughed as the rabbit screamed for forgiveness. "Next!"

A white, teenage hedgehog came in. She had her spines down with one covering her honey coloured left eye. Her spine also had purple tips. She was wearing a black tank top, a purple ruffled mini skirt with tight black shorts underneath,a pair of purple headphones around her neck, a black bandana with neon purple lines and circles, a pair of boots and a pair of black, fingerless gloves with patterns similar to Silver's only purple instead of blue.

"Hey Elec," the hedgehog said.

"Can't talk, Pearl, I have to deal people who owe us money!" Elec said.

"There's was no one out there!" Pearl said, pointing her thumb at the door.

"No, no! There was one called, 'Mighty!'"

"He's not here, then!"

"Well then! I guess you and me are going on a little hunt then!" Elec smiled, rubbing his metal fingers. He got out his GPS. He had a tracker installed in Mighty's shell.

* * *

Amy's Apartment

Mighty was completely sober now. He sat up right on Amy's sofa while Amy was cooking. Honey and Blaze were asking him questions. Sonic was asking Amy questions about Mighty.

"Are you ok?" Honey asked.

"Yeah," Mighty said.

"What were you doing, lying on the streets?" Blaze asked.

"I drank too much… then was knocked out," Mighty said. "I feel like I was supposed to do something… oh crap!"

"What is it?" Honey asked.

"I owe someone alot of money and I'm supposed to pay it off today!" Mighty said. There was a banging at the door.

"That's him!" Mighty said, running to hide into another room.

"I know you're in there! The I can see your feet under the door!" Elec yelled from the other side of the door.

"Where do I know that voice?" Sonic said to himself.

"Elec! Get off the floor!" Pearl said.

"And that name?" Sonic wondered to himself.

"Don't open that door, anyone!" Honey said.

"It's no use! We'll break this door down if we have to!" Elec yelled.

"Oi! That's my line!" Silver said from the outside the apartment.

"Where did you come from?" Pearl asked.

"And who are you?" Elec asked.

"I'm Silver the Hedg… wait… what… you're choking me… ARRRGHHH!" Silver screamed in pain as Elec electrocuted him.

"Oh my god! Silver!" Blaze screamed, near tears.

"Open up, or your friend gets a oneway ticket to hell!" Elec laughed.

"Think this is going too far?" Pearl asked.

"No, did you?"

"Not really, no."

Blaze opens the door as Elec drops Silver and walks in as Pearl follows. Silver has several scratches on his body. Blaze goes to hug him.

"Silver, are you alright?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Silver says, hugging her back.

Elec starts searching the apartment.

"Where is he?" he asks as he flips a table.

"Sorry, buddy, but you can't have him!" Sonic said, walking up in front of him.

"You! The one who insulted the Nacttoirian crown back at the food court!" Elec said.

"That was him?" Pearl said.

"Wait! Who are you two?" Amy asked.

"I'm Elec, Leader and CEO of Nacttoir, the rivals to the MRC!" Elec said.

"I'm Pearl, his most trusted admin and best friend!" Pearl said.

"Those two things are debatable but anyways, where's Mighty? He owes us 1000 rings!" Elec said. Amy got out her purse.

"I'll pay it for him if it means you don't kill him," Amy said, holding up the rings. Elec grabbed them off her.

"How is killing someone over money legal?" Honey asked.

"The government sees it more of cutting down the Mobian population. We can't do it to humans, just Mobians," Pearl said.

"Yes, anyways, we'll be on our way. Tell Mighty take he is free from debt," Elec said.

"Why was he in debt?" Sonic asked.

"He broke the Nacttoirian staff!" Elec said, walking out along with Pearl. They saw Silver injured and Blaze hugging.

"Apologizes for hurting you, Silver," Elec said, giving him 250 rings. "And thank you… er…"

"Blaze," Blaze said.

"Blaze… for opening the door!" Elec said, giving her 250 rings as well.

* * *

"Are they gone?" Mighty asked, coming out.

"Yeah! And you're out of debt!" Sonic said.

"Where are you living, by the way?" Amy asked.

"Ur… anywhere… everywhere…" Mighty said.

"You don't have a home?" Honey asked.

"No, I suppose not," Mighty said, scratching his shell.

* * *

Nacttoir, Elec's Office

Elec was sitting at his desk. He turned his chair to face the window behind him. He had a pretty good view of Nacttoir, his very own city. Pearl and a robot which looked like the Brainius skin from Ratchet and Clank 3 only with a green eye, a bigger and rounder body and instead of a brain, the glass dome is filled with static electricity.

"You ok, Elec?" Pearl asked.

"I had a phone call from the MRC, saying that the blue hedgehog had a vision of me killing his girlfriend…" Elec said.

"Well done, sir!" the robot side, clapping.

"Shut up, N64!" Elec said at the robot. "I, too had a vision! That hedgehog will end Nacttoir!"

"What?" both Pearl and N64 said.

"That guy? The one you nearly killed had telekinesis like I do!" Pearl said.

"How could you tell?" N64 said.

"He had these patterns!" Pearl pointed to her hand with the purple circle on it.

"The Ancient Nacttoirians always said the blue hedgehogs were not to be trusted but had great power! A power we longed for!" Elec said, rubbing his chin.

"What do you suggest?" Pearl asked.

"We destroy the hedgehog and take one of his spines for DNA, then create a robot with the DNA and the blue hedgehog's power!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! Don't forget to follow, fav and review!**


	8. Finding a New Home (Pt 2)

**It's late but here it is!**

* * *

Central City Streets

"Thanks for coming with me to find a home and job, Sonic," Mighty said.

"No problem, Mighty. It's not like I had anything else to do," Sonic said, think how he was going to ask Amy out.

"Something wrong?" Mighty asked.

"I don't if I should tell you this," Sonic said, rubbing his arm.

"You wanted to asked Amy out, didn't you?"

"How did you…"

"Honey told me."

* * *

Nacttoir, Elec's Office

"Have you finished the… project?" Elec asked, sitting at his desk. In front of him was a red platypus with a lab coat undone.

"My team believes it'll take at least 3 weeks before we get anywhere near done!" the platypus said.

"WHAT? I need it now, Bill!" Elec said, grabbing the platypus' shirt.

"Y… y… you don't need. The project was to get a sample of the hedgehog's blood. You just need someone to pick one of his spines or get some of his spit!" Elec let go of him.

"Bill, cancel the project, and get me Pearl," Elec said. Bill did as told. Pearl enter the room.

"You wanna see me, Elec?" Pearl asked.

"I need that hedgehog's DNA! Use your telekinesis and pyrokinesis to get me some DNA!" Elec said.

"No problem, Elec."

* * *

Chaotix's bar

Sonic and Mighty walked in.

"You should ask Amy out, I may have lost my feelings, but you should do just fine," Mighty said.

"Thanks, dude. The Chaotix have been looking for a new employee for a long time now. They even give shelter!" Sonic said, as they sat at the bar.

"What can I get ya?" Vector asked.

"Just a glass of water for me and a new job for him," Sonic said, pointing at Mighty.

"Espio, deal with this guy while I talk to this guy," Vector said, walking into a different room with Mighty. Espio gave Sonic a glass of water. A mobian, hooded, sat next to Sonic. Sonic drank his drink and went to the little hedgehog's room.

"Excuse me, can I have that glass?" The hooded mobian asked.

"Um… sure, let me wash it first," Espio said.

"No, no. That won't be needed." The hooded mobian took the glass walked out.

"That was weird," Espio thought to himself as Sonic, Mighty and Vector came back.

"You've got the job!" Vector said to Mighty. "You'll start… now!"

"Good job, Mighty. I should get going." Sonic said, walking out.

"See ya, Sonic," Mighty said.

* * *

Nacttoir, Elec's Office

"It is complete, sir!" Bill said, standing next to a robotic, black Sonic with neon green stripes.

"That DNA helped alot, didn't it?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, you were helpful… for once," Bill said.

"Hey!"

"Quiet you two! I have my ultimate weapon now!" Elec said, rubbing his hands together. "Now have it attack a country or three!" The robot shot up, making a hole in the roof. N64 ran in.

"Sir, sir! Hedgehog spotted at the MRC!" N64 said.

"Which one?"

"Black!"

"Shadow! With power like his, I could wipe out all Non-Nacttoirians!"

* * *

Amy's Apartment

Amy, Honey, Blaze and Silver decided to have a girl's night, despite it not being Tuesday. Silver was ok after Elec nearly killed him. Sonic knocked on the door.

"Come in," Amy said. Sonic walked in.

"Mighty got a job at the Chaotix's," Sonic said.

"I'm friends with them!" Silver said.

"You are!" Honey said.

"Yeah! They were one of the first people I met in this time!" Sonic's phone rang.

"Hey Shadow," Sonic said. Silver sighed hearing Shadow's name. "What's that? The MRC is being attacked? We'll be right over!" Sonic hung up. "You guys heard that?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's go!"

* * *

MRC

The robotic Sonic was attacking Shadow. Shadow was using his weapons to fight back. Sonic, Amy, Honey, Blaze and Silver came. Sonic went head first, Amy got out her hammer, Blaze's hands alight with flames while Silver got his powers ready. Sonic did a homing attack, knocking over the Nacttoirian Sonic, Shadow started shooting, Blaze tried to burn the robot and Silver tried to rip the robot apart. The Nacttoirian Sonic had taken heavy damage but was not down until Amy hit it with her hammer!

"Don't destroy it! We'll need to question it!" Shadow said.

"Self-destruct in 3, 2, 1!" the Nacttoirian Sonic said before blowing up. Luckily, no one was harm from the explosion.

"Well done, Amy!" Sonic said, clapping.

"Thanks, Sonic," Amy said, blushing. Shadow walked up to Silver and slapped him in the forehead.

"What was that for?" Silver yelled at him.

"Sorry, I thought you hair wanted a high-five," Shadow laughed to himself, before walking off. Blaze walked up to Silver and gave him a note.

"My plan for revenge against Shadow!" Blaze whispered in Silver's ear. Silver opened the note and read it.

"It's going to take some work, from the looks of it but it's going to be worth it!" Silver said, before hugging Blaze.

* * *

Nacttoir, Elec's Office

Elec was laughing like crazy! Pearl and N64 were there, wondering why.

"He's gone crazy again, Pearl!" N64 said.

"When isn't he crazy?" Pearl asked.

"Good point!"

"Elec, you do realise that Nacttoirian Sonic was destroyed, right?" Pearl asked. Elec stopped laughing.

"Why do you think I'm laughing?" Elec yelled at them. "They think they won! But Bill will find all the flaws and make Nacttoirian Sonic perfect! And there won't just be one Nacttoirian Sonic but an army of them! I don't think we'll need Shadow's DNA for world domination!" Elec started laughing again.

Pearl spoke up. "And if…"

"When..." Elec corrected.

"When you take over the world, do you think you could keep alive the silver hedgehog and purple cat?"

"Why?" Elec asked.

"It's… just a theory I have… You said I came from the future, correct?"

"And another dimension! I remember finding you like it was yesterday: I was walking through Nacttoir, then a time/dimension portal randomly opened! I found you and I could see the power you held. I decided to raise you like a father would!" Elec said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"If my theory is right, you'll see," Pearl said, winking.

* * *

My (the Writer's) Office

I sat on at my desk with laptop. Tails was there.

"So you're telling me that there's just been a two-part episode and didn't make an appearance in the whole thing?" Tails yells at me.

"Yes! You weren't needed in this plot!" I said for the 1 billion and 27th time.

"At least give me a small cameo!" Tails begged.

"Fine! I'm sure you'll fit at the end of the story!" I said, not giving a damn!

* * *

**Don't forget to follow, fav and review!**


	9. That Awkward Date

Mobius Lake

Knuckles and Big were out fishing on a small row boat in the middle of the boat.

"This is the life!" Knuckles said, leaning on the edge the boat. "No noise, no fighting and, best of all, no Sonic!"

"He's right there!" Big said, pointing to the forest near the lake. Sure enough, Sonic was running across the edge of the lake. He saw the boat and, with his speed, ran towards it and jumped in.

"Hey there Knuckles, Big," Sonic said. Knuckles sighed.

"You scared the fish!" Big said.

"What do want?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"Do you know where I can find Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Why?"

"Amy and I are trying to make him meet new people!"

"As in dating?"

"Kinda, we just want to give him a best friend. We did signed him up on a dating website so maybe he'll get more than a best friend. He seems like the only one who out of us who doesn't have a best friend. I have Tails, you have Big, Amy has Blaze, I think Silver and Honey are now best friends," Sonic said.

"No, I don't know where he is. Now get off the boat!" Knuckles yelled.

* * *

The Queen's Ring

Silver and Blaze were on a date. The Queen's Ring was a fancy restaurant which Blaze could afford, being a princess and that. Silver would pay but his future was taken over by fire Chaos, or, as people on the future call it, Iblis. Silver and Blaze sat near the window.

"You didn't have to this, Blaze," Silver said.

"Oh, trust me, I did. I wasn't having another date at the Chaotix's bar!" Blaze laughed. Silver joined in.

"You know they let me go there free!" Silver added to the joke.

"I'm glad you could make friends in this time period so quickly," Blaze said.

"Amy and Honey are great friends. I treat them like sisters," Silver said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I've a friend back in my world called Marine. Her and Tails would make a cute couple," Blaze said.

"I should go to your world one day," Silver said. The two were having a good time until they heard a knock on the window. They looked over to see who was knocking and it was Sonic. Sonic ran in the restaurant and sat with Silver and Blaze.

"Hey guys, have you two seen Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Last I saw him was when he 'high-fived' my head," Silver said.

"Sorry, we haven't seen him. Have you asked Amy out yet?" Blaze said.

"I'm working on it, ok?" Sonic said as his phone rang. He answered it.

"Sonic, Shadow is at mall. I called him and said for him go there," Tails said on the other side.

"Thanks, Tails, I'll be right there," Sonic said, hanging up. He then turned to Silver and Blaze. "You two have a lovely dinner now," Sonic said, before walking away.

* * *

Mobius Mall

Tails, Amy and Shadow were waiting for Sonic.

"Sonic's late, for once," Tails said, looking at his watch. He then saw Sonic running towards them.

"Sorry I'm late, I was just saying bye to Silver and Blaze on their date," Sonic said.

"You didn't interrupt their date, did you?" Amy said.

"No, I'm sure they were pleased to see me," Sonic said. Shadow sighed.

"So what's this about you sighing me up on a dating website?" Shadow asked. "Tails told me because I was going to leave."

"Um… about that…" Sonic said, pointing behind Shadow. Shadow turned around to see a big robot.

"I am E-123 Omega, your perfect match on the dating website!" the robot said, holding his hand out. Shadow shook it.

"What kind of dating website was that again?" Amy asked Sonic.

"I'm sorry, Omega, but I believe there been some kind of mix up," Shadow said.

"But we are the perfect match!" Omega insisted.

"Omega, we can be friends… just not…"

"Boyfriend and boyfriend?" Omega said, disappointed.

"That's probably the best way to put it," Shadow said.

"You are the 567th person to reject me," Omega said.

"Aw…" Amy said. "Come on, Shadow, go on one date with him." Omega tried to do puppy eyes but couldn't as he was a robot.

"Fine," Shadow finally said, turning to Omega. "But I'll make sure we'll just be friends at the end of it!"

"See you here, tonight, for our date, Shads!" Omega said, walking off.

* * *

Amy's Apartment

Amy was helping Shadow get ready for his "date." Shadow was just wearing what he usually wears; his shoes and gloves.

"Shadow, you couldn't of least tried to make an effort?" Amy said to him as Shadow walked in her apartment.

"I told you, I only agreed because you made me do it!" Shadow said.

"At least comb your quills." Amy gave Shadow a comb. Shadow threw it over his shoulder.

"I'll drive you to the mall," Amy said, getting her car keys.

* * *

Mobius Mall's Roof

Team Hooligan were looking into the mall from the it's window roof.

"Ha! The po-po couldn't keep us behind bars for long!" Bean said.

"By the end of today, we'll be richer than rich, boys," Fang said. "Who's need that Emerald anyways?"

"We do," Bark said. "Unlimited power would be nice."

"And it's shiny!" Bean said.

"We don't need it now! We can get one later!" Fang said, annoyed.

* * *

Inside Mobius Mall

Amy and Shadow found Omega and went to him.

"Shadow, if you need me, I'll be around here with Honey, ok?" Amy said, walking off.

"So what do want to do?" Shadow asked Omega.

"Kiss?" Omega said, casually.

"No," Shadow said.

"Well, what do plan? I can't eat so what do you suggest?" Omega asked.

"Do you like blowing things up?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, do you suggest we blow up the mall?"

"No… it just… alot of things happens to me which involves me fighting!"

"You fight? I can't go out with you!"

"No that I care but why?" Shadow asked.

"I'm supposed to be the man of the relationship and you're supposed to be the woman," Omega said.

"That's stereotyping. That's not a good thing to do."

"I was programed to think stereotypes were right,"

"Well delete that mindset," Shadow said.

"DELETING: Stereotypes," Omega said. "Stereotypes: DELETED!"

"There you go!"

"Thank you, Shadow. You are a true friend!"

"Nothing more than a friend?"

"Nothing more than a friend. If anything, you're just my best friend,"

Shadow and Omega started hanging out as friend and nothing more. They were about to go home, until…

"Hands up! Everyone!" Fang yelled, holding his gun, with Bean and Bark by his side.. "I want you all in the… let's see… what shop aren't we going rob? I know! I want you all in the Build-a-Bear Workshop! If you don't, Bean, here, going to bring this Mall to the ground!" Bean held out a bomb. Everyone rushed to the Build-a-Bear Workshop along with Amy and Honey, however, Shadow and Omega didn't move.

"Fang? Last I saw you, you were arrested," Shadow said, walking to him.

"Shadow? You won't stop us this time!" Fang said, pointing his gun.

"You call that a gun?" Omega said, pulling out his guns, missiles, rockets launchers and all his other weapons! "Shoot me with that pea shooter, I dare you!"

"Boss! Don't do it! Shooting one of his missiles will kill us all!" Bark barked.

"I go one thing to say to you, Shadow," Fang said. "Join us! Your robot can come too! Together, we'll be richer than the Queen of England!"

"And this is what I have to say:" Shadow said, as he kicked Fang between his legs. Fang kneeled on the floor as Shadow elbowed him behind his head. Bean and Bark escaped while the police arrested Fang and thanked Shadow. Everyone was let free. Amy and Honey went to find Shadow.

"Well done, Shadow!" Honey said, clapping.

"I guessing your date didn't go well?" Amy said.

"We've agreed to just become friends," Omega said.

* * *

The Next Day, Sonic's Apartment

Sonic, Tails and Silver were all playing Mario Party. Amy had told Sonic and Tails what happened on Shadow's date.

"So how did Shadow's date go?" Silver asked.

"They agreed to become friends…" Sonic said.

"You used the website I 'recommended', didn't you?" Silver asked.

"So that's where Sonic found that website," Tails said.

"How're you doing asking Amy out?" Silver asked Sonic.

"I'm working on it, ok?" Sonic said.


	10. Warp into Boyfriend and Girlfriend

**This the halfway point in Season 1. I want to thank everyone who are reading this! Please remember to review, fav and follow.**

* * *

Amy's Apartment

Sonic entered Amy's apartment, who was cooking.

"Hey Amy," Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic," Amy said back.

"I was… er… wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Sonic said. Amy stopped what she was doing and hugged Sonic.

"Of course I will!" Amy yelled. She had tears of joy in her eyes!

"Thank you!" Sonic said, hugging her back.

"So what's the plan?" Amy asked.

"Well, this weekend, I was planning a walk in the park then dinner at Emerald Moments. You know, all the romantic cliches," Sonic said. Amy laughed.

"I love it!" She said.

"Also, casual clothing! I do well in formal situations," Sonic said.

* * *

?

"Kintobor! How you doing, cos?" A human in a white lab coat said on his phone. "What? There kind to let you have a phone call, now, weren't they? Your experiments haven't gone tested after that error which made you crazy! You want me to carry on your research until you get out? But, that means getting… what was his name? Sonic! That was it! Don't worry, I'll get him for you or my name isn't Dr. Warpnik!" He hung up.

* * *

The Next Day, Sonic's Apartment

Sonic was getting ready for his date. He put on his shoes, then looked in the mirror. He looked like he did everyday. He walked into the living room where Tails was chatting to Marine via Skype.

"Blaze thought that we would make a cute couple, mate. I don't see," Marine said.

"It's not like Blaze to say something like that," Tails said.

"She was on a date when she said it," Marine pointed out.

"Tails, I'm going on my date with Amy. See ya later," Sonic said, walking towards the door.

"See ya later, Sonic," Tails said.

* * *

Outside Sonic's Apartment

Sonic knocked on Amy's door. She opened, wearing her usual clothes.

"Are you ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Amy said, grabbing her purse. Both were nervous. They walked down the stair and started talking about things they had in common.

* * *

Outside the Building

As Sonic walked outside the building, he was stopped by a human.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" the human said.

"Dr. Warpnik?" Sonic said.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"The cousin of my old friend, Kintobor," Sonic explained.

"I'm been in contact with the good doctor and he would like you to return to his experiments, like old times, only I'll be supervising over them as he can't make it!" Warpnik explained.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I do that for Tails, now, and I've been very busy, what with new friends, the MRC and, currently, going on a date," Sonic said, walking off with Amy. After they were gone, Warpnik started talking to himself.

"I know Kintobor doesn't like force but I believe the hedgehog signed a contract, agreeing to always test his inventions!"

* * *

Mobius Park

Sonic and Amy were walking through the park, holding hands. Of course, walking was painful for Sonic, but it would be worth it. Warpnik, along with his robots, was hiding in the bushes, waiting to ambush the hedgehog and his date. As soon as they came, the robots attacked. The robots were a bunch of Motorbugs, Buzz Bombers and Crabments. Sonic and Amy stopped in their tracks. Warpnik walked towards them.

"I believe you'll be coming with me, now, hedgehog," Warpnik laughed.

"Why don't you get someone else?" Sonic asked.

"Then it wouldn't be a fair test compared to the things you tested before," Warpnik said, now hold a ray gun, pointing at Amy. "Come with me and she'll have to change her name to Ashley!" Sonic spin dashed into the robots, destroying them, then homing attacked Warpnik's gun, making him drop it.

"I should of saw that coming!" Warpnik said before running off.

Sonic and Amy carried on walking. Warpnik had another trick up his sleeves. He was sitting in the cockpit of the Egg Hawk. He flew over the park then made it hover in front of Sonic and Amy.

"I've given chances, that you made me bring out the big guns!" Warpnik said.

"What? Did Kintobor really want this?" Sonic asked.

"He wanted you back, testing experiments, but you made me use force!" Warpnik said. He started firing the minigun at the front. Sonic and Amy, with her hammer, ran towards the machine. Sonic homing attacked the top while Amy hammered the bottom. Warpnik tried to fly backwards to escape but was defeated in a matter of seconds! The police came and arrested the bad doctor.

"No! I was just following order from my cos!" Warpnik yelled. "I will get you hedgehog!"

* * *

Emerald Moments

Sonic and Amy had order food and drinks and were now waiting for them to come. Emerald Moments wasn't as fancy as The Queen's Ring, but it was fancy enough for at first date.

"Sorry about Warpnik, Amy. I really wanted this date to be nice," Sonic said.

"No worries, it was fun beating up that weirdo!" Amy giggled a bit.

* * *

Sonic's Apartment

Tails was still talking to Marine via Skype.

"So the reason Sonic's blue and fast is because of an accident with someone called 'Kintobor?'" Marine asked.

"Yeah… Kintobor is in mental health now because the accident made him insane," Tails explained.

Sonic walked in.

"I have to go, Marine, Sonic's back," Tails said.

"See ya, mate," Marine, hanging up.

"Hey Tails," Sonic said.

"How was your date?" Tails asked.

"Great, beside Warpnik wanting me to be his lab rat."

"Warpnik? Kintobor's cousin?"

"Yeah. But he's behind bars after using a giant ship and attacking us at the park!"

* * *

Mobius Prison

Warpnik had a chainsaw and was trying to cut the bar in his cell.

"Oi!" a guard yelled, talking the chainsaw off him.

"You think that make me stop?" Warpnik laughed, pulling another chainsaw out of his labcoat. The guard took that one off him as well. "Give up, I got an infinity amount of these and other things!" Warpnik pulled out teleporter and got out of there!


	11. Party Time!

Sonic and Tails' Apartment

Sonic was playing on his Wii U, while Tails was look through the mail.

"Bills, bills, a letter from my mother which I'm going to burn before reading…" Tails read outloud. "An invite to a party?"

Sonic paused his game and ran to Tails. Tails read the letter.

"Dear Sonic &amp; Tails, you have been invited to an amazing party at Rouge's mansion."

Amy's Apartment

"I have invited only my best and closest friends…" Amy read out.

Blaze's Apartment

"...to celebrate my moving on from the dream research at the MRC," Blaze read out.

"I have decided to move onto bigger things," Silver read out.

Honey's Apartment

"I have decided to become lapidary, someone who researches gems stones and that…" Honey read.

MRC, Weapons Testing Area

"However, in order to come, you must meet one requirement!" Shadow read.

"Use must bring a date!" Omega read. "We'll each other's dates, Shadow!"

"I thought you got over me!" Shadow said.

"When I deleted stereotypes, I gained my love for you again!" Omega said.

Jet's Airship

"Your date may not of been invited by me but they can still come," Jet read.

Angel Island, Knuckles' Hut

"I have in mind who my date is already!" Knuckles read, thinking, "Please be me, please be me,"

Sonic and Tails' Apartment

"The date will be this Saturday, at 8pm! Love, Rouge," Sonic read.

"I wonder who else is invited," Tails said.

"I know my date!" Sonic said, walking over to Amy's. Tails thought to himself.

"I would ask Marine, but she's in her world," Tails said to himself.

* * *

Outside Amy's Apartment

Sonic knocked on Amy's door. She opened it.

"Hey, Sonic," She said.

"Hey, Ames, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for Rouge's party?" Sonic asked.

"Oh course I would, I was about to asked you the same thing!" Amy said.

"Awesome!"

* * *

Tails' Apartment

Tails on his laptop, wondering who he was going to ask to go the date. He then got a phone call. Tails picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Tails said.

"Hi, Tails," Blaze said, from the other side.

"No, get off! Don't tell him!" Tails heard an Australian voice say.

"Marine came to this world for a bit and wanted to go to Rouge's party but she wasn't invited so she needs a date with someone who was…" Blaze said.

"So you want me to go with her?" Tails asked.

"Yeah… what do you say? She likes you," Blaze asked.

"Ok, I needed a date as well so it works out in the end," Tails said.

"Great! Marine will be happy to go with you!"

"No I'm not!" Marine said from Blaze's side. Tails knew she was joking as he hung up.

* * *

Jet's Airship

Jet's Airship was on land. He read the letter, repeatedly.

"Damn it! Where am I going to find a date in such a short space of time?" Jet asked himself. "It doesn't matter! My date is going to better and faster that blue hedgehog's crappy date!"

Wave walked in.

"Jet. What's all the noise about?" She asked.

"I've been invited to this party!" Jet handed her the letter. She read it.

"It doesn't seem me or Storm are invited," Wave said. "And good luck finding a date!"

"What about you? How would you like to come?" Jet asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait… are you asking me to be your date?" Wave asked, confused.

"Yeah, I just want to show that my date is better that blue boy's pinky! I know you won't let me down!" Wave blushed.

"Of course this is to upstaged the blue hedgehog. Fine, I'm in!" Wave said.

* * *

The Weekend, Rouge's Mansion

Rouge and Knuckles were finished setting up the food up.

"Thanks for being my date again, Knuckles," Rouge said.

"No problem, I had nothing else to do, anyways…" Knuckles said. The doorbell rang. Rouge opened the door to be met by Shadow and Omega.

"Hey Shadow, where's your date?" Rouge asked.

"How dare you? I am E-123 Omega, Shadow's ultimate date!" Omega said, walking in.

"He made go with him," Shadow said walking in.

Silver and Blaze were the next to arrived. Then came Honey who decided to have Mighty as her date. Jet and Wave were the next to arrive. Sonic and Amy arrived last, along with Tails and Marine.

"Ha! The so-called fastest person in the universe arrived late!" Jet mocked.

"Who won the race back at the MRC?" Sonic asked. Jet sighed.

"You did…" he said, quietly.

"Sorry, could hear that," Sonic mocked. Jet walked away.

* * *

The guests were chatting and dancing away. Marine was a little worried what people would think of her so she stood in the corner. Tails walked over to her.

"What's wrong, Marine?" Tails asked.

"I don't know anyone here beside Silver and Blaze! I this is the first time I've seen you in person!" Marine said. A slow song started. Everyone but Jet and Wave started a slow dance.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe as long as you're with me," Tails said, holding his hand out. Marine smile and reached out for it. She held it as they walked to the dance floor and joined in with the dancing. Shadow felt like an idiot, slow dancing with Omega, a robot build to destroy.

Jet was sitting by the food with his drink. Wave walked up to him.

"Do you want to dance?" Wave asked.

"Nah, that kind of dancing is too slow for me," Jet said. He put his hands around his beak and started shouting. "Hey Sonic! Do you run as fast as you dance? I bet you do!" Wave rolled her eyes and sighed.

* * *

Outside the Mansion

Everyone was leaving. Rouge was waving goodbye to everyone. Jet and Wave left on their Extreme Gear.

"That's the last time I'm going out with you!" Wave yelled at Jet.

"Good, because dates are too slow for me!" Jet yelled back.

Sonic, Tails, Amy and Marine left in Tails' car.

"That was fun, Tails! Not the fun I usually have, but still fun!" Marine said, who wouldn't shut up. "You should come to my world one day, mate!"

"I would love to Marine, but I'm extremely busy in this world. When I can get a break, I promise, I'll come to yours!" Tails said, smiling.

* * *

Mobius Market

After the party, Silver and Blaze were shopping for food as Blaze was getting low on some at her place.

"This place is huge!" Silver said, looking round.

"Not really, you should see my castle back at my world!" Blaze said, showing off. "Which reminds me, I need to take Marine back."

"I really need to get back to the future to protect the 3 or 4 people still alive!" Silver said.

Pearl and N64 were also shopping until they same Silver and Blaze. They hid out of their sight as Pearl called Elec.

"Elec, we've found the silver hedgehog and purple cat!" Pearl said.

"Yeah, so what? You're on your break! And so am I! Crap! My rubber ducky fell out the bath! And you know I don't have any way to pick it up without my robotic armored suit!" Elec said from the other side.


	12. The Greatest Criminal Mind! (Pt 1)

**I decided I wanted to add non-Sonic characters who I thought fitted right in the story. Ratigan belongs to Disney. I also wanted songs!**

* * *

6 months earlier, Central City Streets

Ray the Flying Squirrel was working back after a long day at work until he was ambushed by a purple, green and white flash! They took him into an alleyway where he was never seen again!

* * *

6 months later (Present Day)

No-one has ever found Ray. Some assumed he was dead, while others thought he was the out their. He used to live with Mighty helped by paying the half the rent for their apartment. However, Mighty couldn't pay the rent on his own, so was kicked out. Mighty tried to steal the Nacttoirian Staff to sell for money but broke it and became in debt with Elec (Back in Ch7)!

* * *

Chaotix's Bar

Charmy was severing food to customers, Vector was playing on the piano while Espio and Mighty were working behind the bar. Silver was sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of Coke. They all knew Mighty was still looking for Ray.

"Come on, Silver. Can't you let me got back in time and save Ray?" Mighty begged.

"I would but then we run the risk of destroying the universe! Same reason why I didn't save Maria for Shadow," Silver said.

"You went out with Honey, didn't you? Why doesn't she help?" Espio asked.

"That was just so I could go to Rouge's party. We haven't done anything after that," Mighty admitted. "How' bout we don't make this about my love life?" Mighty walked off, starting his break.

"From the way he's obsessed with finding Ray, I thought we were talking about his love life," Silver said. Espio could help but laugh.

* * *

The bar was closing. The Chaotix were cleaning up the place while Silver decided to help. Silver noticed someone left a newspaper and started reading. The headline stood out. "Two outlaws: Fang the Sniper and Warpnik, have escaped Mobius prison! Stay alert and beware these two outlaws!" it said.

"That's weird!" Silver said.

"What?" Vector asked.

"Has anyone noticed that everything is named after Mobius despite human being racist to Mobians?" Silver said. Vector and Espio look at the newspaper.

"You're right! That is weird!" Vector agreed. Espio face-plamed.

"Really? You're worried about that when two out-laws have escaped?" Espio asked.

"Racism is very serious, Espio!" Vector said.

"Yeah!" Silver agreed. Espio sighed and looked at the newspaper.

"I've never heard of Warpnik but… Fang could be problem!" Espio said.

"I wonder where he is now," Charmy said.

* * *

?

Professor Ratigan sat on his leather chair reading a newspaper, explaining Warpnik and Fang's escape. In front of him was Fang along with Bean and Bark, who had just come back from a crime.

"How'd we do?" Bean asked. Ratigan stiffed.

"Hand me a bomb…" Ratigan said, holding out his hand and not even looking at Bean. Bean did as he told. Ratigan use his cigar to light it and threw it out the window. Ratigan blew the cigar's smoke in Fang's face, making him cough.

"Tonight, we go for the big guns!" Ratigan said, standing up, pointing his staff in the air. "At the MRC, Lien-Da has built a mind control gun, allowing us...er… I mean me, to take control of this city, then the country, then the world!"

Fang, Bean and Bark cheered.

"That'll be cake to steal it!" Fang said.

"And, with help from our good 'friend,' Ray the Flying Squirrel, who been with us for 6 months after 'agreeing' to be our first test subject, tonight, will be everyone's last night, and my first, of having total freedom!" Ratigan said. Music started as Ratigan danced to the middle of the room. Butlers came with glasses of wine and one gave Ratigan a top hat.

**Ratigan:** _(Laughs evilly)_ From the brain that brought you the Green Hill Caper

The head that made headlines in every newspaper

And wondrous things like the Labyrinth Zone Job

That cunning display that made Mobians sob

Now comes the real tour de force

Tricky and wicked, of course

My earlier crimes were fine for their times

But now that I'm at it again

An even grimmer plot has been simmering

In my great criminal brain

**Hooligans:** Even meaner?

You mean it?

Worse than the Mobians and Humans you drowned?

You're the best of the worst around

Oh, Ratigan

Oh, Ratigan

The rest fall behind

To Ratigan

To Ratigan

The world's greatest criminal mind!

**Ratigan:** _(Playing harp)_ Thank you, thank you... but it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity thanks to that miserable, second-rate ruler, Elec of Nacttoir City!

**Hooligans:** _(Various boos)_

**Ratigan:** _(Overly dramatic)_ For years, that insufferable reptiles has interfered with my plans! I haven't had a moment's peace of mind.

**Hooligans:** _(Various sympathetic aws)_

**Bean:** _(Cries)_

**Ratigan:** _(Tone becomes hostile)_ But all that's in the past! This time, nothing, not even Nacttoir can stand in my way! _(Thugs bow to him)_ All will bow before me!

**Hooligans:** Oh, Ratigan

Oh, Ratigan

You're tops and that's that

To Ratigan

To Ratigan

**Bean:** _(Clearly drunk)_ To Ratigan, the world's greatest rat! _(Hiccups)_

The music stopped.

"What did you call me?" Ratigan yelled.

"We'll be getting that Lien-Da's mind control gun now, sir!" Fang said, grabbing Bean and running away along with Bark.

* * *

Chaotix's Bar

They were just about done tidying up. Silver got a text from Blaze.

"Guys, we need to hurry to the MRC!" Silver said.

"Why?" Mighty asked.

"Fang taking an important piece of equipment!"

* * *

MRC

"Oi! Get back here!" Lien-Da yelled at Fang who was running away with the gun until he bumped into Shadow.

"You again?" Shadow said. Bean ran up from behind Shadow and threw his bombs at him, making Shadow unconscious. Fang and Bean started running until they were stopped by Blaze.

"Bean, blow this kitty to pieces!" Fang said. Bean did as he was told but the bombs came back like boomerangs! Blaze looked behind her and saw Silver and the Chaotix.

"You two again? Didn't you learn anything when we defeated you the first time?" Silver said. Fang looked at the gun he was holding.

"I'm an idiot!" Fang said, before aiming at Blaze. "Ya know, hedgehog, I'll let one of you go, the other can be my slave! I've don't mind between a hot lady like her who can make flames or you with you telekinsis!" Fang laughed. Silver used his powers to pull the gun from Fang and hold it himself. Silver shot it, hitting Fang and Bean.

"Do use a favour, and turn yourself in to the police!" Silver said. Fang and Bean did as told. Blaze ran up and hugged Silver.

"Thanks Silvy!" Blaze said. Silver face went so red, it was basically a cherry!

"Silvy, huh?" Vector mocked.

"Shut up… I still have the gun!" Silver said.

* * *

Outside the MRC

Bark saw Fang and Bean, under orders to got to jail, walk out. Bark made his way back to Ratigan's!

Later, Ratigan's Lair

Ratigan was talking via face-cam to Lien-Da.

"That staged stealing didn't even work! I did my best scared face! This is what happens when you hire half-ass criminals!" Lien-Da ranted. "Why couldn't I just give it to you?"

"Because then you would lose your cover!" Ratigan said. Bark ran it.

"We lost two of your best men, Ratigan, sir!" Bark said.

"I know… Ray is weak compared to the Chaotix along with the hedgehog and cat! I'll trade make you, Bark, trade the squirrel for the gun; as long as Lien-Da agrees to it!" Ratigan said.

"If I do it, I would be seen as a hero, finding the long lost Ray!" Lien-Da smiled, think about all the money she'll be rolling in.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

****The three main characters are weirdly absent today!****


	13. The Greatest Criminal Mind! (Pt 2)

MRC, Lunch Room

Sonic, Tails, Blaze and Shadow were eating lunch together, as usual until Shadow got a call on his phone.

"Is this Shadow, Head of the MRC's weapons testing?" the caller asked. It was Ratigan!

"Yeah, who's asking?" Shadow answered back.

"No important… but what is, is that I'm willing to let Ray the Flying Squirrel go!" Shadow was now listening.

"You have Ray?" Everyone else in the room was now listening.

"Tonight, you and Lien-Da will give me the mind control gun! And bring the Chaotix, along with that white hedgehog and purple cat!" Shadow looked at Blaze.

"Right, we'll be there!" Shadow said, hanging up. Shadow then told everyone what happened.

* * *

MRC's Roof

Silver hid behind Blaze, staying away from Shadow. Lien-Da held the gun that Ratigan wanted. A helicopter flew over them.

"There's the computer room!" Vector randomly said, pointing at the helicopter.

"That's not a computer room, Vector," Silver sighed.

"Yeah? Well… there is some use!" Vector said to him.

Ratigan, in the copter, held down a rope. Tied at the end of the rope was Ray and Bark was standing on Ray's body, holding the rope. Bark jumped off Ray. Ratigan had a megaphone.

"Now, you don't want me to fly over a cliff and drop the squirrel, I suggest you hand Bark the gun!" Ratigan said. Lien-Da gave Bark the gun. Bark smiled as he untied Ray and then climbed up the rope. Ray ran to Mighty, giving him a brotherly hug. Ratigan started getting away, with the rope still down. Silver ran to the rope and grabbed on. Blaze saw what he was doing and did the same. Mighty and Vector also did the same.

"Are you three crazy?" Shadow yelled at them.

"We can't just let him get away!" Silver yelled back. Before they knew it, they were no where the MRC. The four of them started climbing the rope.

* * *

Ratigan's Helicopter

"When I take over the world, Bark, I promise to give you a country of two!" Ratigan said.

"Thank you, sir!" Bark said.

"No you won't! I'll make sure of that!" Silver said. Ratigan and Bark looked behind them to see Silver, Mighty, Blaze and Vector there. Vector ran over to the controls and fought Ratigan for control of the copter while Bark fought the other three.

* * *

MRC

Espio called the GUN. Now GUN copters were looking for the Ratigan copters in the skies.

"We should thank Silver for taking action!" Charmy said.

"We shouldn't thank that pothead for anything!" Shadow said, harshly.

"You should show more respect! He saved you from Nacttoirian Sonic and he's saving us from Ratigan!" Espio said.

"I won't respect him! He could save Maria and yet he chooses not too! Knowing him, he's probably failing right now!"

* * *

Ratigan's Helicopter

Sadly, Shadow was right; Vector, Blaze and Mighty were tied up while Silver was hanging from the rope below the copter! Bark was left to drive the copter (big mistake), while Ratigan mocked Silver.

"I wrote a little song for just the occasion!" Ratigan said. Music started.

RATIGAN:

Goodbye, so soon

And isn't this a crime?

We know by now

That time knows how to fly.

So here's goodbye, so soon

You'll find your separate way,

With time so short, I'll say so long

And go, so soon, goodbye.

You just met me,

I just met you

You were like my other shadow for a while.

Now as you see, this game is through

So although it hurts

I'll try to smile as I say

Goodbye, so soon...

And isn't this a crime?

We know by now

That time knows how to fly.

So here's goodbye so soon

You'll find your separate way,

With time so short I'll say so long

And go, so soon,

Goodbye!

As Ratigan was about to cut the rope, he stopped.

"Oh, silly me! I forgot the main reason why I wanted you! Good thing you followed me!" Ratigan said, pulling the rope up. Once Silver was on the copter, Ratigan pointed the mind control gun at him! "Say goodbye to your freewill!" He was going to shoot until...

* * *

Elec's Office

"What! Why does this stuff exist? Why are people so sick and twisted? Are people really in to this?" Elec said, looking at… "stuff" on his laptop. There was a knock on the door. Elec slammed his laptop down. "Come in!"

Pearl and a brown cat, clothes like Ghetsis from Pokemon Black 1 &amp; White 1 (but purple). Even hair was like Ghetsis! He had a staff where he could use Chaos Energy (basically magic but Chaos Energy sounds more Sonic-like).

"Hey Elec," Pearl said.

"Sir, may I remind you about the Nacttoirians complaining that Nacttoir going into too many war," the cat said. "And what were you looking at?"

"None of your business, Barry!" Elec yelled.

"Elec! Look behind you!" Pearl said pointing at Ratigan's Helicopter heading straight for Elec's office!

"Nice try, Pearl. I'm not fall for that again!" Elec said. As soon as he finished the sentence, the copter crash through the window. Silver, Vector, Blaze and Mighty, free from the ropes, ran out with gun. The ran out of the room and escaped back to the MRC. Ratigan and Bark finally came out.

"Ratigan! I might of know!" Elec said. He saw the GUN's copters. "Hey guys! Over here!"

"I told you I wasn't good at flying!" Bark said. Ratigan ran out of the room, making his escape! The GUN arrested Bark but missed their chance to catch Ratigan, who had already escaped. A human GUN soldier walked over to Elec.

"Don't worry, I'm only killing Mobians, no humans are harmed!" Elec said. The soldier walked away.

* * *

The Chaotix Bar

Ray now worked at the Chaotix's along with Mighty. He also lived there now. Blaze returned the gun to the MRC's weapons testing the her and

Silver were enjoying visit their as the Chaotix were holding a little party after beating Ratigan and saving Ray. Vector said the drinks were on the house (as long as you payed for all of them). Silver and Blaze thought it was a good time to plan a bit more of their revenge for Shadow.

* * *

Sonic and Tails' Apartment

Sonic was reading a book while lying on his couch while Tails was reading the newspaper.

"That's weird!" Sonic said.

"What's weird?" Tails asked.

"Nothing has happened these past day to us!"

"Did you about Warpnik escaping jail?"

"I better watch out for that!"

* * *

**Yes, I did just name the character with magic Barry!**


	14. A Hedgehog for a Hedgehog

Blaze's Apartment

Silver was looking through the newspaper, looking for a job. He has been living with Blaze and he didn't want her paying all the rent, and wanted to show he was useful. Sonic and Tails were helping him, but so far, it was no use. Blaze walked in.

"How are you doing?" Blaze asked.

"No good… wait! I've found something!" Silver said. Blaze walked over.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A basic, office job which takes no skill whatsoever," he read out.

"If that's all you can find," Blaze said, thinking it wasn't the greatest of jobs. "How're people doing in the future?"

"All dead! I'm the last one! That's why I living with you in this time period!"

* * *

Next Day, Silver's Interview

Sonic and Tails waited outside for Silver's interview to finished. Sonic looked at the newspaper Silver had the last night.

"A basic, office job which takes no skill whatsoever," he read out.

"Do you think he'll get it?" Tails asked.

"It's Silver! He won't get it!" Sonic said.

* * *

Sonic was right, it wasn't going well! Silver didn't get the job.

"What do you mean I didn't get it? Is it because I'm Mobian?" Silver yelled at the human employer.

"No, no. It was because, according the the government, you don't exist!" the man said.

"That's because I come from the future!" Silver said. There was a moment of silence.

"Judging by your hairstyle, and you saying that, you must a drug addict! I'll call mental health care!" the man said.

* * *

Outside the office

Sonic and Tails were still waiting. Next thing there new, two men were dragging Silver across the floor.

"I am from the future! And my hair just how I like it!" Silver yelled. Sonic and Tails sighed and decided to follow them.

* * *

Outside Sonic's Apartment

Knuckles was sitting in front of Sonic's door, waiting for them to return. No one would hang out with him. Amy walked out of her apartment.

"Hey Knuckles, what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Waiting for friends to come. Sonic and Tails aren't in, Big is looking for Froggy and Rouge is hang out with Shadow and Omega…" Knuckles said.

"You can hang out with me. My friends are doing other things," Amy suggested. "I'm going to the mall if you want to come." Amy walked down the stairs while Knuckles got up and followed.

* * *

Mobius Mental Health Centre

"Did you recently take in a silver hedgehog with hair like a pot-leaf?" Sonic asked the receptionist.

Blaze ran in.

"I got your guys text!" She said.

"Aren't you upset? You don't look it if you are!" Tails asked.

"I'm more angry than anything! I'm ready burn anyone!" Blaze's hand was on fire.

"Sorry, we didn't take anyone like that! Someone like that did come, but we were full!" The receptionist said. "We told the people who brought him to send him here!" She handed Sonic a piece of paper. He handed Tails the paper.

"Nacttoirian Mental Health Centre… We promise our subject we'll be normal within 48 hours! If not… no one can save them so we'll take them out of this world!" Tails read out.

"Does that mean we'll have to see that Elec freak again?" Sonic asked.

* * *

Mobius Mall

Amy was dragging Knuckles left and right, from shop to shop. Knuckles was made to carry Amy's bags.

"Are you sure you didn't want to buy anything?" Amy asked.

"If I got anything, we wouldn't be able to carry everything!" Knuckles said. When he said "we," he meant "himself."

* * *

Nacttoirian Mental Health Centre

A van was unloading a shipment of insane Mobians. Nacttoirian Soldiers were giving each Mobian a number then sending them to small jail cells to be dealt with later. Elec and Barry were looking from the balcony at their new "guests!"

"Sir, you do realise that most of these Mobians aren't insane, don't you?" Barry said.

"Of course I do, but it's the easiest way to get kill the Mobian population! The government gives us a hand full of money, the more Mobians we kill!" Elec laughed. He stopped when he saw Silver walk out.

"I'm not insane! I am from the future!" Silver yelled.

"That's what they all say!" a guard said.

"What? They're from the future?" Silver asked.

"No, that they're not insane!" the guard yelled, getting annoyed.

Barry notice Elec was looking at someone. He looked in that direction.

"Sir, isn't that…" Barry said, then stopped.

"Yes! The one in the helicopter! The one I nearly killed! The one Pearl wants alive!" Elec said.

* * *

Outside Mobius Mall

Knuckles was putting everything in Amy's car. Lien-Da walked up to him.

"If it isn't my ex!" she said. Amy got out of the car.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Lien-Da, Knuckles' ex-girlfriend," Lien-Da explained.

"Why did you break up?"

"She did something unforgivable!" Knuckles said. "We were trying to find out about our old tribe, but she purposely destroyed the ruins we were look at!"

"I did it for our own good!" Lien-Da said, walking away.

* * *

Nacttoir Tower, Reception Office

"The Nacttoirian Mental Health Centre is not for visitors, I'm afraid!" the reception lady said to Sonic, Tails and Blaze.

"But there's a mistake! Silver isn't supposed to be there!" Sonic said. A security camera turned the three of them. The lady's phone rang.

"Hello? I'm send them up right away, sir," the lady said, then hanging up. "Lord Elec would like to see you now, upstairs!"

* * *

Elec's Office

Elec was at his desk, with Barry by his side. Silver was also next to him. The window, that was broke by a helicopter, was fixed. Sonic, Tails and Blaze entered the room.

"Forget introductions! Let's start our offers!" Elec said. "I'll give Silver back, under one condition!"

"Which is?" Tails asked.

"The blue one becomes a test subject for Nacttoir!" Elec said. "I have sworn to my people that he will be a test subject, ever since the he made fun of my crown!"

"That's a great deal! Swap a hedgehog for a hedgehog!" Silver said, obviously nervous. He had a fake smile and was sweating alot.

"Silver! You can't say something like that!" Blaze said.

"We're getting off topic! Deal or no deal?" Elec said.

"How bout we trade something else for Silver?" Sonic asked.

"You will get no better deal with Lord Elec of…" Silver paused. He took his gloves off and looked at his palm. He continued. "... of Nacttoir!"

"True, true!" Elec agreed. Blaze walked over to Silver.

"Oi! Stay away from what's not yours!" Elec yelled at Blaze.

"I believe he is mine, after all, he is my boyfriend!" Blaze said, with her hand on fire.

"Opps! Sorry! Carry on! Just don't take!" Elec said. Blaze looked at Silver's palm. On it, were scripts Elec had written for Silver to say.

"I knew it!" Blaze said. "And there must be some kind of laser that'll shoot Silver, isn't there?"

"No!" Eles said, pressing a button. They heard a laser go back into it's resting area.

"I will, however, accept your Chaos Emerald, instead of the blue one!" Elec said, going back turning back to Sonic and Tails.

"How did you know we had one?" Sonic asked.

"Because, my little blue friend, you just told me!" Elec smiled. "So… what will it be?" Tails sighed in defeat. He slowly walked over to Elec and handed him the Emerald.

"Silver, you are free to go!" Elec said. Silver and Blaze hugged. "And if you two are ever looking for a job, I'm always hiring!"

"Er… maybe another day…" Blaze said, pushing Silver out of the room. Sonic and Tails followed.

* * *

Amy's Apartment

Amy was making tea for the her and Sonic. Sonic explain how things with Silver went then Amy explain about Knuckles' ex.

"I remember her!" Sonic said. "No one liked her."

"She was that mean?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded.

* * *

Elec's Office

Elec was dancing around, holding the Tails' Chaos Emerald.

"Elec, may I suggest you put it with the others?" Barry said.

"Always so serious, Barry!" Elec said, walking to a wall. He touched the wall in a way like there was code. The wall opened. Inside was a room with glass domes on tables. There was 28 of them, 7 of which had a triangle shaped crystals in them, the same 7 colours of the Chaos Emeralds! Elec put his Emerald in one of the empty domes.

"Perfect!" Elec laughed. "All 7 Nacttoirian Crystals and one Chaos Emerald! Once we have the remaining 6 Chaos Emeralds, along with the 7 Sol Emeralds and Time Stones, this world will be Nacttoir's!"

"Each set has a guardian! You, Lord Elec, are the guardian of the Nattoirian Crystals, the princess of Sol Dimension is the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, the only red male echidna left is the guardian Chaos Emeralds but it is unknown who the guardian of the Time Stones are!" Barry said.

"I know! He hasn't been born yet but we've seen him! In fact, we've just let him go!" Elec smiled. "Let's not forget, we also need the master units each set of gems! The Master Emerald, the Jeweled Scepter, The Nacttoirian Star and it is unknown what the master unit is for the Time Stones!"

"One problem: the Time Stone Temples will only appear if the Chaos Emeralds are destroyed!"

"No problem! We'll take them from Silver's time period where the Emeralds were destroyed by Iblis!"

"Time Travel?"

"Yes, my head hurts just thinking about it. But we'll get to that Chapter soon… much soon!"


	15. The Miles Game

**The first of the Miles Games chapters! There'll be one for every season. Each one, there will be different challenges for the cast to do!**

* * *

Sonic and Tails' Apartment

Tails had asked Amy, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Honey, Shadow, Rouge, Omega and Big to come over. He didn't say why but they all did anyways. Sonic didn't know why neither. Once all of them arrived, Tails came out with a microphone.

"Hello everybody! Welcome to…" Tails said. He threw some dust of the floor which made a bang. "...the Miles Games!"

"I'm leaving!" Shadow said, walking toward the door. He was stopped by Silver who use his telekinesis to stop Shadow from moving.

"No you're not! You going to endure it like the rest of us!" Silver said.

"Come guys! Let's give Tails a chance!" Amy said. "Carry on Tails."

"Thank you Amy," Tails said, walking towards his friends. "Somewhere in Central City, I have hidden a Red Star Ring!" The words, "Red Star Ring," echoed across the room. Mighty ran in the room.

"Sorry I'm late, guys!" Mighty said. Tails sighed and repeated everything he said to Mighty.

"Each of you will be in teams of two! Winners will get a prize!" Tails said.

"But, there's 11 of us and assume you're not playing!" Rouge pointed out.

"Froggy makes 12!" Big said, holding up his frog.

"You lot can decide the teams while I get the first clue!" Tails ran into his work room.

"How are going to decide this?" Honey asked.

"We draw names from a hat," Blaze suggested.

* * *

The teams were decided. Sonic and Omega, Knuckles and Mighty, Amy and Rouge, Silver and Honey, Big and Blaze and, finally, Shadow and Froggy! Tails came back in. He handed each team a letter.

"Each clue leads to the next clue until there is not more left and then it'll lead you the Red Star Ring!" Tails explained. "Any questions? No? Good." Tails didn't even give anyone a chance to ask. "You can now open the letters!"

Everyone rushed to open their letters. The first clue:

This Zone may be rather easy,

but is always remembered,

and never forgotten!

The 12 of them were thinking hard.

"I know!" Sonic said. "Let's go, Omega! Follow me, if you can keep up, that is!" Sonic ran out as Omega followed.

"That's it!" Honey said, grabbing Silver's hand and running out as fast as she could.

"Wait, what was that place Sonic always talked about?" Amy asked herself. "I know, Green Hill!" Everyone besides Amy, Rouge and Tails ran out. Rouge looked at Amy.

"Really?" Rouge said, disappointed.

* * *

Green Hill Zone

"The music here sounds like my theme song!" Silver said.

"You have a theme song?" Honey asked. "Anyways, that damn clue could be anywhere. It may take hours, upon hou…"

"Found it!" Silver said, picking it up. Shadow and Froggy arrived.

"This frog is hardly a partner. Just put it in my bag and I'm doing this alone, the way I like it!" Shadow said.

"Let's get going!" Silver said, not wanting to take any crap from Shadow.

The clues sent everyone every around the city! Blaze and Big were sent to Mobius Lake, however, Big got distracted. Mighty and Knuckles got distracted, drinking at the Chaotix's! The clues went on and on until…

* * *

Nacttoir City

The 12 of them were standing outside the city gates!

"The ring is in there… for some reason…" Sonic said, gulping.

"Tails must really hate us!" Knuckles said.

"What wrong, meatbags? Chicken?" Omega mocked. "Blue Hedgehog! I shoot you out of my arm cannon to get in there!"

"What? No! Nacttoir is dangerous! Tails must of lost his mind!" Sonic said. Sonic heard something. So did the others. They looked up to see Elec in a flying car!

* * *

Elec's car

Elec was holding the Red Ring!

"I wonder what's this is for!" Elec said to himself. With him in the car was Pearl, N64 and Barry.

"We found it on the streets!" Pearl said.

"My scanner were unsure what it was!" N64 said.

* * *

Nacttoir Gate

"We need to get pass that gate!" Sonic said.

"How did you do it when you saved me from Elec?" Silver asked.

"The gate was open, they wanted us to come back then!" Blaze said.

"We need to get without Nacttoir knowing!" Shadow said.

They then heard an explosion! Everyone turned around to see the gate blown up and Omega there with missiles.

"Gate open!" Omega said. Alarms went off!

"Everyone get in there NOW!" Sonic yelled, running in with Omega. Everyone followed.

* * *

Elec's Office

"What's that annoying beeping sound?" Elec yelled.

"I believe intruders, boss!" N64 said.

"Who's foolish enough? To enter Nacttoir?" Elec asked, looking at the security cameras on his computer. He saw Sonic and his friends running around the city. "The Hedgehog!" Elec got up, off his seat.

"N64, Pearl! Follow me! We're going to have some fun using the tanks!" Elec smiled.

"What about that Red Ring?" Pearl asked.

"They might be after it!" Barry said. "I'll stay here and guard it for you, Lord Elec." Barry put the ring flat on Elec's desk as Elec walked out of the room. On the ceiling was a trap door which led to the top of Nacttoir Tower. It opened as a fishing hook came from it. Barry didn't notice this. The hook hooked the ring and carried it up.

* * *

Top of Nacttoir Tower

"Well done, Big!" Blaze said, clapping her hands. "You're not as useless as people make you out to be!" She took the Red Ring from him.

"Useless?" Big questioned. Blaze ignored him.

"Not so fast!" Shadow said, coming up behind, holding a gun. "Hand it over!"

"A gun! Really? Just for a game?" Blaze questioned. She then noticed that Shadow was stuck by Silver's telekinesis! Silver and Honey walked towards Blaze and took the ring.

"Sorry, Blaze but I promise, I'll get you a wedding one in future!" Silver said.

"Yes, we get it! You're boyfriend and girlfriend! Now let's get this to Tails!" Honey said, grabbing Silver's hand and running to the edge of the tower. "Silver, use your power!"

"Wait… they need to recharge!" But it was too late. They right off the building! Knuckles and Mighty, who were climbing the wall, saw them fall. Knuckles grabbed the ring and got to the top, only for the both of them to be ambushed by Shadow, who took the ring and ran across the top of the buildings. He knew Blaze, Big, Knuckles and Mighty were chasing him. He stopped at a jump he knew he couldn't make. Froggy jumped out of the bag and jumped to the other side which had a switch to make a bridge.

"Froggy! Press the button!" Shadow yelled. The frog croaked. "You want the ring first?" The frog nodded. Shadow threw the ring which Froggy caught. The frog then hopped away, leaving Shadow.

"What? Why you dirty, little…" Shadow grumbled until he was ambushed by Blaze, Big, Knuckles and Mighty!

* * *

Tails' Apartment

Everyone returned, alive. Besides Omega, which Sonic had to carry a wheelbarrow of his part, which Tails put back together. Everyone had bruises, scratches and broken bones. Shadow and Froggy were the winners. And what was the prize? A medal. A plastic medal.

"This is it!" Shadow yelled at Tails. Tails escaped Shadow, to give everyone else a medal for trying. They were all same medal.

"We risked our lives for this?" Knuckles said, angrily.

"I didn't want anyone to sad at the end. You're all winners!" Tails said. His friends were not amused.

"Tails… what if we say, we have a prize for you?" Sonic asked.

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. Just follow this map!" Sonic said. Tails took the map and ran out. Sonic locked the door.

"What's the prize?" Amy asked.

"His keys to the apartment!"

"That map leads to Nacttoir!" Blaze said.

"I know!" Sonic smiled.


	16. Crooks, Bounty and Fashion, Oh My!

Amy's Apartment

Amy was on her sewing machine, trying to make a good piece of fashion. Honey was there helping her. Honey knew Amy wanted a job at Honey Brand Clothes and Accessories.

"You're doing great! I would wear that!" Honey said.

Sonic walked in and walked over to see Amy's design.

"Wow!" he said. "That looks good!" Amy held her design up.

"It needs something…" Amy muttered to herself.

"Why don't we take a trip, outside town? That always gives me fashion ideas!" Honey said.

"I heard Blue Coast Zone is great this time of year!" Sonic said.

"Ok then," Amy agreed.

* * *

Blue Coast Zone

Amy and Honey took Amy's car to get there while Sonic ran there. Of course, Sonic was there first. The three tried to walk around the peaceful environment, but were ambushed by people wanting to take photos of Honey or want an autograph.

"Sorry guys. The joys of being a famous fashion designer," Honey sighed.

"I'm hoping to get your level of fashion famous, Honey," Amy said.

"That's a big dream, Amy," Honey said.

"I always say dream big and never give up!" Sonic said, giving Amy a thumbs up.

* * *

?

Ratigan smoking his cigar, reading his newspaper, Villain Weekly. Lien-Da walked in.

"Did ya hear about famous fashion designer, Honey T. Cat, here in Blue Coast?" she asked. Ratigan looked up.

"And I care, because...?" Ratigan said. Lien-Da rubbed her fingers together to show money. Ratigan looked back at his newspaper.

"Good luck with that!" he said.

"I can't go out there! The blue one works for the MRC! My cover will be blown! In fact, I remember running into that pink one!" Lien-Da said.

"Hire," Ratigan said, not looking up.

"Where am I going to get cash to hire and who?" Lien-Da argued back. Ratigan ripped out a bit of his paper.

"You'll hire these fools," Ratigan said, not looking up but holding up the ripped part of the paper. Lien-Da took it.

"Bounty Hunters for hire?" Lien-Da read out. "Hire us for killing or kidnapping! Bring this paper for a special offer!" She thought it sounded too good to be true! She walked out of the room and called the number on the paper.

* * *

Blue Coast Cafe

Sonic, Amy and Honey were enjoying themselves.

"Thought of anything?" Honey asked. "I thought of making a shirt with a mix of blue and white which blends together like paints!"

"I would wear that!" Sonic said.

"No, I haven't thought of anything!" Amy said. "I don't have a mindset like you, Honey!"

"I'm sure you don't want to be famous because of people like us!" a wolf said, walking up behind, with a two headed laser gun. Behind was a big, orange... muscler... thing.

"Call me Sleet, this is Dingo!" the wolf said. "Let's just say, we've been paid to kidnap you!

"Yeah, and we get big money!" Dingo laughed.

"Shut up, Dingo!" Sleet said.

"Yeah, you and what army?" Sonic said, getting into a fighting pose.

"I could say the same for you!" Sleet said, shooting his gun. Sonic was able to dodge the attack. Amy got her hammer and started attacking Dingo. Honey started punching Dingo.

"Nice hammer!" Sleet said, getting out a remote and pointing it at Dingo. "But mine's better!" Sleet pressed the button on it, turning Dingo into a hammer. Sleet grabbed the Dingo hammer and started swinging it at Sonic and the girls.

"Hurting a lady, Sleet? Shame on you!" Sonic said, spin dashing into his back. "That not how to be a gentleman!"

"Maybe, hedgehog, maybe," Sleet said. "Tell me, how's Kintobor doing?"

"What? You know him?" Sonic asked confused.

"I don't have time for answers!" Sleet said, turning Dingo into cage, which trapped Sonic. "Now for Little Miss Fashion here," Sleet said, walking toward Honey. Honey punched him between the legs, making him fall to the ground. Honey then stomped on his face and took his remote. She turned Dingo into a harmless bird who flew away, freeing Sonic. Honey threw the remote away.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said. "Where's Amy?"

They heard a scream. Sleet was gone and the scream sounded like Amy's.

"I'm willing to bet all my money, my apartment and Tails' life that Sleet took Amy!" Sonic said.

* * *

Top of Blue Coast Zone

Sleet and Dingo (who was back to normal) were pushing a tied up Amy Rose in their ship. Amy had a cloth over her mouth to stop her talking. Once in the ship, Sleet got out a makeup kit and a pair of clothes which looked like Honey's.

"So you like fashion?" Sleet asked. "Dingo here is a real makeup artist!" Sleet gave Dingo the makeup kit and allowed him to get to work.

* * *

Sonic and Honey reached the top. Sleet walked out the ship.

"You're too late, hedgehog!" Sleet said.

"Where's Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Amy is no more…" Sleet said. Sonic felt his body fill with anger!

"...instead, we have Honey here!" Sleet continued. Dingo held up a girl, tied up, who looked exactly like Honey!

"Wait… What? That's… me?" Honey said, confused.

"Getting the real you is hard work. It's a wonder how makeovers can change someone's appearance!" Sleet laughed. Sonic calmed down. The Honey they had must be Amy!

"We're going to trick our employer!" Dingo laughed.

"Shut up!" Sleet ordered. Sonic homing attacked into the ship, saving the Honey looking Amy. Sonic untied.

"Thanks, Sonic," Amy said. A camera was watching the whole thing happen. Sleet got a phone call.

"Hello? Ah, our employer! We didn't try to trick you! You have cameras? We'll be on our way!" Sleet said on the phone. "You win this round but this isn't the end!" His and Dingo's ship flew off.

Sonic walked up to Amy.

"I'm glad you're safe, Amy," Sonic said, hugging her. Honey walked up to him.

"Ur… Sonic?" Honey said. "That's the real Honey!"

Sonic stepped back.

"Really?" Sonic asked, confused.

Amy and Honey laughed.

* * *

Amy's Apartment

Amy washed off the yellow fur dye and changed back into her clothes. She started adding to her design.

"What are you adding on?" Honey asked.

"Lightweight armor, built in pepper-spray!" Amy responded. Honey was confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"So no one has to deal with fools like Sleet and Dingo again!" Amy said. Honey laughed.

"I knew you would be a great designer!" Honey said. "I'm thinking of changing the company's name to Honey &amp; Rose Brand Clothes and Accessories!" Amy stopped what she was doing.

"Wait… You're giving me the job?" Amy asked.

"More than that! We'll be equal partners. I'm making you a co-supervisor of the company!" Honey said. Amy went up and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Amy yelled, excited, at her.

* * *

?

"I'm not giving you slackers the money until I have Honey!" Lien-Da yelled at Sleet and Dingo.

"They had a blue hedgehog bodyguard with them!" Dingo said. Sleet decided to turn him into a chair which he sat on.

"Don't worry, we'll get her, one of these days!" Sleet said.


	17. The Great Invent Off!

MRC

Sonic and Tails were looking at the MRC's notice board. Tails spotted a poster that caught his eye.

"Looking for the MRC's best inventors. Create something we haven't seen before that would be useful in everyday life! Winner get a prize!" Tails read out.

"You would win that, no problem," Sonic said, giving Tails a thumbs up. Tails started reading more on it until someone ripped it down.

"Don't even think about it, shorty!" the person who took down the poster said. It was Wave. "You don't stand a chance when going up against me!"

"I'm surprised you can show your face after that embarrassing date with Jet back at Rouge's party!" Sonic mocked.

"I dumped his sorry ass later that night!" Wave said, trying to defend herself.

"What are planning to invent, Wave?" Tails said, changing the subject.

"If I tell you, you would just copy it!" Wave said.

"I already have an idea what I'm going to make."

"How bout making this more interesting?" Tails looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We bet," Wave said. "If I win, you have to be my servant for a month!"

"Ok then, but if I win, you have to take back everything you said about my machines AND be kind to me for a month!" Tails said.

"A nice dream…" Wave said, beginning to walk away. "...but dream are meant to be broken!"

* * *

Sonic and Tails' Apartment

Sonic was flicking through the channels on the TV. Nothing good was on, as usually. Tails was up all night, inventing his machine for the contest. He kept it a secret from everyone else until it was finished. He took it out of his workroom, with a sheet over it.

"Sonic, I thought vacuum this room!" Tails said.

"Sorry, Tails, I forgot!" Sonic said,

"Doesn't matter, I knew you wouldn't!" Tails said, taking the sheet off his invention. "Introducing: Hoover the Vacuum Bot!"

Under the sheet was a red robot as tall as Sonic, had light bulbs for eye and one on the top of it's head. It had wheels under it body and vacuum tubes for hands and a mouth. The vacuum tube where the mouth should be made it look like an elephant. On it's back was a vacuum bag. Tails turned it on and it started clean away.

"Hoover will rid the whole apartment of dirt and dust!" Tails said. "Even unreachable areas!" Hoover had his arms sucking dust off the top of cupboards.

"You outdid yourself, Tails!" Sonic said.

* * *

Jet's Airship, Wave's Workroom

"That shrimp thinks he can beat me?" Wave said to herself. "He'll need to be taken to the Mental Health Centre! Same for anyone who thinks they can beat me!"

Her machine look like a big glass box, with a shower head at the top. It had many secret compartments from inside the box. Storm walked in.

"Wave, what are you working on?" Storm asked.

"I'm working on my body clean machine the MRC's contest!" Wave said. An idea popped in her head. "Your timing is perfect! I want you test this machine! If it can clean you perfectly, it can clean anything!"

"Wait, you want me to take a shower in front of you? Naked?" Storm asked.

"Ok, one: I designed it so it work with clothes on and keep the clothes dry! Two: the glass will be stream up so I couldn't see you anyways! And three: You don't wear clothes!" Wave said. Storm looked down.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Storm said. Wave facepalmed.

* * *

The next day, MRC

Many Mobian from all over the world and their inventions were there. They were all chatting away. The chosen judges were Shadow, the CEO of the MRC and Vector. Sonic and Amy helped Tails get his stand set up. The judges were to come to each stand and give a score out of 10 for certain categories.

"You're going to do great, Tails!" Amy said.

"Thanks, Amy," Tails said.

"I see you decided to show up!" Wave said, walking toward them. "Sadly, they put my stand next to yours. Actually, I like it. It mean I can your face when I show you my superior machine!"

Storm was carrying her machine and then put it down on her stand.

"Tails' bot will make you eat those words!" Sonic said.

"All of you are foolish mistaken!" A voice said. It came from the stand right across from them. There, was a red platypus with a lab coat undone. Under his coat was a black shirt. His hair was yellow and spiked up and also had goggles above eyes.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"Bill, head scientist of Nacttoir!" the platypus answered.

"They're letting Nacttoirian compeat?" Sonic asked.

"Indeed! Say hello to…" Bill pressed a button on his remote. Two robots came from behind a curtain behind him. They looked the same beside having different heads. "...security bots: BOB and ROB!"

BOB's head a a huge jaw but had one big red eye with six tiny eye surrounding it. ROB had no mouth, two horn at the top of his head and a long, narrow eye with red lights coming from it. Kinda like Robocop.

"You buy them in pairs. They'll guard your house!" Bill said, quite pleased with himself.

Shadow walked up to the 3 stands.

"Bill, you're disqualified!" Shadow said.

"What? Why?" Bill said. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Wave and Storm burst out laughing. "It's because I'm Nacttoirian, isn't it?"

"No. Fighting machine aren't allowed in this contest!" Shadow said. "If they were, I would of entered."

* * *

When the judges came to Tails and Wave, the two showed off their machines very well, trying to steal the spotlight from each other. When it was finally time to say the winner, everyone was excited!

"I would like to thank everyone who signed up for this event!" the CEO said. "I would like say the winner was…"

"Me!" a voice said. "Bill the Platypus!" Bill had hacked the speakers. BOB and ROB started attacking everyone. Sonic, Tails and Amy started attacking the two robots. Bill came in, in giant robotic suit, by destroying a wall and then picked up Sonic.

"Sore Losers, I believe!" Bill laughed. His suit started beeping. His leg was taking damage. Storm was punching it. Bill merely kicked him away. "Fool."

Suddenly, Wave on her extreme gear, flew right into the robotic suit. On the last second, before hitting the bot, Wave jump off. The board blew up, destroying the robot, sending Bill rocketing up.

"I'll be back!" Bill yelled.

Tails had already taken apart BOB and ROB.

"Thank you, you five!" the CEO said. "Anyways, the winner was… Miles Prower!" Everyone started clapping as Tails was giving a cheque for 10,000 Rings! "We lost the real prize but when we find it, we'll give it you!"

"Well done, Tails!" Wave said, clapping. "You deserve it!"

"I'm giving half of it to you!" Tails said.

"What? Why?" Wave asked, confused.

"You defeated Bill! You deserve some!" Tails said.

* * *

Elec's Office

Elec was counting the amount of Mobians he killed this week. Bill walked in, looking all burnt.

"Hey Bill, how did it go?" Elec asked, not looking at him.

"What do you think?" Bill said, annoyed. Elec turned to look at him.

"You didn't try to make toast with the high powered laser again, did you?" Elec asked.

"I did that… once… Stop bringing it up!" Bill said.

"I'm guessing you didn't return with the prize," Elec said. Bill put a Chaos Emerald on Elec's desk.

"They had to replace the prize because they lost it!" Bill said, smiling. Elec picked up the Emerald.

"Nice, very nice!" Elec smiled.

"Why go after these weak things? The Nacttoirian Crystals are more powerful!" Bill asked.

"That… is top secret! For mine and Barry's knowledge only!" Elec said, smiling.


	18. A Blast from the Past!

Amy's Apartment

Amy was looking a picture of hers and Sonic first date. She remember Warpnik trying to capture her boyfriend. She didn't know the full details about Sonic past but she wanted to know. Sonic walked in.

"Hey Ames, what are you looking at?" Sonic asked.

"Just pictures of our first date," Amy responded.

"The time Warpnik attacked us?" Sonic asked. "That guys was always a psycho!"

"Sonic, I don't know that much about your past. Do you mind telling me about it?" Amy asked.

"Well… guess it is time for you know…" Sonic said scratching the back of his head.

Sonic decided to start telling the story how he met Kintobor.

* * *

15 Years Ago, Mobius' All Boys Middle School

A 15 years old Sonic got off his bus along with his students. Sonic was a brown hedgehog and had many small spines. Sonic got off the bus with his best friend, 11 years old Tails (who was in the same grade because he was smart). Other students in their grade were Jet, Knuckles, Fang (known as Nack back then), Bean and Bark. Jet was Sonic's rival, Nack, Bean and Bark were the school bullies. Sonic was low on money. Tails had told him that one of their science teachers was looking for someone to test his crazy machine so Sonic went to check it out.

* * *

Kintobor's Room

Sonic knocked on the door.

"Come in…" a voice came from the inside. Sonic walked in. He was met by a very slim man with a small red moustache and red hair at the side of his bald head.

"I'm looking for the job you're offering." Sonic said. The man looked at Sonic.

"Perfect! You're just the kind of person I'm looking for!" the man said. "My name is Ovi Kintobor."

"Sonic," Sonic said, shaking Kinbotor's hand. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"My machine are to bring peace to this world. I love Mobians but others don't. I plan to put an end to that!" Kinbotor said.

* * *

And so Sonic and Kinbotor got to work testing. Sonic always came out unhurt and he was paid. The two became good friends. Sonic met Kintobor's cousins, Warpnik, who help at some points, and his nephew, Snively. However, one day, Kinbotor needed the 6 Chaos Emeralds and because Sonic said he was fast, he made him find them. Sonic searched high and low for those gems and succeed.

"This machine will do. When it has all the Chaos Emeralds, it'll bring peace to the world!" Kintobor said, drinking his glass of wine with an egg in it. He always had a weird taste.

"Glad I could help!" Sonic said.

"I need you run on that hamster wheel while I type in the instructions!" Sonic did as he was told. Kintobor was laughing with joy, thinking about the future of the world. He accidently knocked his wine over the machine, making it short circuit. However, no one notice and they carried on until… BOOM!

* * *

Sonic woke up in an ambulance.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Tails asked. He handed Sonic a mirror.

"Yeah…" Sonic said. He looked at himself in the mirror. He saw a blue hedgehog. "Is that me?"

"Yeah! You look really cool now!" Tails said.

"Kintobor?" Sonic muttered.

"He's not as lucky. He became egg-shaped and became insane. They took him to mental health!" Tails explained. "Didn't you know there was 7 Chao Emeralds?"

"I thought there was 6!" Sonic said. "What happened to those?"

"They disappeared, for some reason. Beside the two which I have with me now," Tails said.

* * *

Present Day

"Wow, that really happened?" Amy asked.

"And Kintobor is still in mental health!" Sonic said, looking sad. Amy hugged him to comfort him.

"So that's when Tails got those Emeralds!" Amy said. "But he gave one to Silver and the other to Elec."

"Yeah…" Sonic said, softly.

* * *

Warpnik's Labs

"I'm back, and I'm bigger than ever!" Warpnik laughed. "And with my new robots, the foolish hedgehog doesn't stand a chance!" Warpnik pointed to his robots, like there was someone with him. The robots were Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts.

"Ba Ha Ha Haaa! We'll catch that hedgehog!" Scratch said.

"Yeah! We going to catch us a hedgehog!" Grounder said.

"But first, you're catching bait for the Hedgehog! You're going to catch the head of the media, that'll make top story!" Warpnik laughed. "Catch Breezie, the head of the media and the hedgehog will come running for the beautiful girl! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"You think you laugh too much?" Coconuts asked.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. But I wanted to explain Sonic's history with Kinbotor!**


	19. Warp Kong!

Sonic and Tails' Apartment

Sonic and Tails were flicking through the channels, looking for something good to watch. Of course, nothing good was on. Amy and Honey ran through the door.

"Guys! We've got a big problem!" Amy said.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"Amy and I were supposed to have an interview, showing off the new and improved Honey &amp; Rose Brand Clothes and Accessories with Breezie Media but they couldn't come because Breezie went missing!" Honey said.

"Breezie? Why does that name sound familiar?" Sonic asked himself.

The TV went static.

"We interrupt the following program for this special report!" the TV said. Warpnik appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, humans and Mobians alike! I am Dr. Warpnik and I have taken over the Breezie Media for my own gain!" Warpnik said. "Little Breezie is at my mercy! I request that a certain blue hedgehog comes to the Breezie Media station! You know who are! If not, Breezie will be no more! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! HA!" Warpnik went off the screen.

"Well, looks I'm going to have to save someone. Again!" Sonic said.

"We'll be there for you, Sonic!" Amy said, getting her hammer out.

"I'll get my plane from the MRC!" Tails said.

* * *

Breezie Media Station, Top Floor, Breezie's office

Breezie (in her Archie comic design) was tied to her chair. Warpnik was laughing his head.

"If Kintobor could see me now!" Warpnik laughed.

"It's a wonder how you weren't sent to Mental Health like him!" Scratch whispered to Grounder who laughed.

"What was that?" Warpnik shouted at them.

"Nothing you're weirdness… oops… I mean you greatness!" Grounder said. Coconuts ran into the room.

"The hedgehog! The hedgehog is…" Coconut began before being ran over by Sonic, making him flat on the floor. "...hear."

"Warpnik! Why do we have to do this again? Just give up!" Sonic said.

"Why? WHY?" Warpnik said, pulling out a mace. "Because after that defeat, it drove me crazy that I failed my cousin's request. I know I won't fulfill that request but I will…"

"I saved Breezie while you were monologuing!" Sonic said with Breezie standing next to him.

"Thanks Sonic," Breezie said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sonic didn't know how she knew his name but he wasn't going to ask now.

"As I was saying; I will get my revenge!" Warpnik said, swing the mace at Sonic.

"Don't just stand there!" Warpnik said his three robot admins. "Get him!"

Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts surrounded Sonic.

"Ba Ha Ha Haaa! Give up hedgehog!" Scratch said. Of course, Sonic easily defeated the three of them by damaging them.

"How are we gonna get out of this alive?" Grounder asked.

"We run!" Coconuts said, running away. Scratch and Grounder followed.

Amy and Honey finally came.

"You (huff) run (huff) too fast!" Honey said.

"Where's Warpnik?" Breezie asked. Suddenly, a giant robotic gorilla hand smashed through the window and grabbed Breezie.

"This looks familiar…" Amy said.

"We have to save her!" Sonic said, running to the top of the building.

"We'll (huff) be (pant) there in an hour or three…" Honey said.

* * *

Top of the Building

Tails had already started attacking the gorilla. Warpnik was inside the head of the robotic monster. It had Breezie in one hand. Sonic decide he had to climb the monster. The press was filming it. Even Breezie Media! As Sonic neared the top, the gorilla swung its arm, causing Sonic to fly away. Sonic landed on Tails' plane's wing.

"Sonic! We have to do something!" Tails said. An idea popped in Sonic head.

"Fly as close as you can to the face!" Sonic said.

"Are you joking?" Tails yelled.

"No! Just do it!" Sonic order. Tails did it. The robot tried to punch the plane with its free hand but punched itself in the face. This created an opening which Sonic could through and comfort Warpnik. Sonic jumped back on top of the building.

"I think limiting myself to on hand wasn't a great idea!" Warpnik said. "I hope little Breezie can fly!" Warpnik dropped Breezie, sending her falling.

"Tails! Catch her!" Sonic yelled. Tails flew below Breezie and managed to catch her.

"Thanks Tails!" Breezie said.

"Hey! I remember you!" Tails said.

"We can remember old times later, right now, Sonic needs our help!" Breezie reminded Tails.

Amy and Honey finally made it to the top and started attacking to robot. Sonic climbed the robot again and went through the opening of Warpnik's machine!

* * *

The Robotic Gorilla's Head

"It's over, Warpnik!" Sonic said. "Your plan is history! It's time to give up!"

"No! My fun is just starting, you little pest!" Warpnik said, in raged! He started jumping up and down. "I'm hopping mad!"

"You've got the part about being mad right," Sonic said as he searched through Warpnik's coat to find handcuffs. Warpnik's coat was like an endless supply of everything! Sonic not only found the handcuffs, but a Chaos Emerald! It was the only Emerald Kintobor didn't have! Sonic put the cuffs on Warpnik, then asked him questions.

"Wait… you purposely made Kintobor go made didn't you?" Sonic asked.

"Guilty is charged!" Warpnik laughed.

* * *

Warpnik was sent to jail once again. His three robot lackey were no where to be seen. Sonic kept the Emerald he took from Warpnik. He then remembered he had to ask Breezie something.

"Excuses me, but how do you know Tails and me?" Sonic asked, walking up to Breezie.

"Don't you remember? Us two use to date when we both in middle school!" Breezie said. A flood of memories came back to Sonic. He look back and saw his current girlfriend talking to Honey.

"You're dating her now?" Breezie asked. "She's a nice girl, Sonic. A keeper. But if things don't work out, I'm always up for another date."

Sonic laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up, Breezie. I don't intend to let this fish get away!" Sonic said. Saying that, he had a flashback to his vision about Amy dieing! "But we'll still be friends!" Sonic gave Breezie a thumbs up. Breezie simply smiled back.


	20. All Hedgehogs go to Crisis City

**Can you believe it? The finale of Season 1! Let's get this started!**

* * *

Mobius Mall

Sonic, Amy and Tails were shopping for stuff. Sonic wanted food, Amy wanted clothes and Tails wanted tools.

"I'll met you two back here at 2?" Tails asked.

"Sound good to me," Sonic said.

"Yeah!" Amy said. Sonic and Amy started walking together.

"So you own half of a famous company?" Sonic said.

"I can thank Honey for that!" Amy said. The two were too busy talking that they bumped into Shadow.

"Hi Shadow," Amy said.

"Hey," Shadow said, holding a pad of sorts.

"What have you got there?" Sonic asked.

"A radar for time portals. Rumors have said a time portal keeps opening here so the MRC made me come here." Shadow said. "I swear to god, if I see Silver here…"

"Yeah… Good luck with that…" Sonic said, walking away with Amy.

* * *

?

"Is everything ready for our revenge?"

"Yes, I have his location! He's going to wish he was in hell!"

* * *

Mobius Mall

Shadow kept searching for the time portal. The radar started beeping once she got into Honey and Rose's Fashion Shop! The portal opened, sucking in clothes and Shadow!

Sonic and Amy kept hearing rumors about the Time Portal being open.

"You think it's true?" Sonic asked.

"People are saying mine and Honey's clothes shop!" Amy said. "Let's go check it out!"

* * *

?

"Where am I?" Shadow asked, waking up.

"Welcome Shadow!" A voice said. "To Crisis City!" Silver walked out of the shadow.

"Ah crap!" Shadow grunted. "What do you want Silver? How do you plan to annoy me today?"

"Oh, Silver didn't think if this," another voice said. Blaze walked out. "I did and it be more than annoying, and longer than just today!"

* * *

Mobius Mall

The GUN had boarded up the shop. Sonic and Amy walked toward the soldiers.

"Hold it! It's too dangerous!" a soldier said.

"I'm the co-owner of this place," Amy said. "Our friend is in there!"

"I also work for the MRC and I research this time travel!" Sonic said. The soldier let them in. The two of them jumped into the portal.

* * *

Crisis City

"What are you going to do with me?" Shadow asked. He was basically helpless!

"I know every mean joke you've said about me behind my back, Shadow, and for each one, I've prepared an agonizing, and ironic, punishment," Silver said. "Blaze?"

[Parody of: Robot Hell]

[Blaze starts the Music]

Shadow: Aw, crap, singing. Mind if I start shooting?

[Silver put on a top hat, singing starts]

Silver: Weapons are evil, you won't miss 'em,

We'll find ways to simulate that pain,

What a sorry fella, shot up and just like poor old Rosella, here on level one of Crisis City!

Gambling's wrong and so is cheating. So is forging phony IOU's,

Let's let lady luck decide, what type of torture's justified.

I'm pit boss here on level two!

[He spins a wheel that Shadow is strapped to. Luck decides to make Shadow fight Iblis]

Silver: [speaking]: Ooh! Iblis fighting!

[CUT TO... Shadow is being beaten up by the large fire monster]

Shadow: [singing] Just tell me why!

Silver: [singing] Please read this 55-page warrant.

Shadow: Other's treated you worse than I!

Silver: I've checked around, there really haven't.

Shadow: Then please let me explain, my jokes were merely boyish pranks!

Silver: You stole my wallet, car and joy!

Shadow: Aw, don't blame me,

Blame my upbringing!

[He steals Silver's 2nd wallet.]

Silver: Please stop stealing while I'm singing!

[Silver hits Shadow with psychic powers]

Calling me pothead is wrong, I have that hair-do to keep my girlfriend!

[the song turns into a rap]

Blaze: Hey, Shadow, gonna make some noise, with your screams after being burned by Blaze the Cat?

[Blaze burns Shadow, whose screams fit with the music]

That's whatcha, whatcha, whatcha get on level five!

[CUT TO... Sonic and Amy snowboarding down an enormous, tipped building]

Sonic: I don't feel well...

Amy: It's up to us to rescue him!

Sonic: Maybe he likes it here in Crisis...

Amy: It's us who left to find the portal!

Sonic: Maybe he's back at the MRC?

Amy: Come on, Sonic, don't be scared,

For some reason, our roles seemed to have reverse,

So just sit back, enjoy the ride.

Sonic: My ass has burns from the birds!

[CUT TO… Silver and Blaze beating up Shadow]

Silver: Fencing emeralds, fixing chao-fights,

publishing indecent magazines,

you'll pay for every crime, knee-deep in burning slime,

you'll suffer till the end of time, enduring tortures, most of which rhyme,

trapped forever here in Crisis City!

[The Silver tosses his hat away and stops singing]

"Of course, that's just the start!" Silver said.

"I'll take him back to Lady Luck," Blaze said but was stopped. They heard Amy shouting!

"Silver, Blaze, give back Shadow!" Amy yelled.

"I guessing you heard the singing," Silver said.

"Why are you doing this?" Sonic asked.

"Why? Because this asshole has called me pothead, stole my belongings and tripped me over countless times!" Silver said.

"How did you open the time portal?" Sonic asked.

"The Chaos Emerald Tails gave me!" Silver said. "I'll give him back, under one condition! You can best me at a golden fiddle contest!"

Silver got out his golden fiddle. It had a little spike at the end. "This has been passed down in my family for generations!"

"And if we lose?" Sonic asked.

"You get a smaller, slightly worse silver fiddle and… you stay here till the end of time!"

"We agree to you contest!" Amy said.

Silver played the fiddle. He used his psychic powers to get more bows to improve his performance!

"We're staying here!" Shadow said.

"You're turn!" Silver handed the fiddle to Amy. Amy then stabbed Silver in his left eye with the spike of the fiddle, then did the same to his right arm! Silver dropped his Chaos Emerald.

"RUN!" Amy shouted, grabbing the Emerald. Sonic, Amy and Shadow ran for their lives.

"Blaze, after them," Silver said, in pain. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

* * *

Blaze was catching up fast! Shadow tripped before getting into the time portal to get back. After jumping in, Sonic used Chaos Control to close the portal. Shadow could only watch as those two left him as Blaze dragged him away.

* * *

Present Day

"We made it and got an Emerald for it!" Amy said.

"Oh crap!" Sonic said. "The 2nd vision!"

"Vision?" Amy asked. Sonic told Amy about his visions. They decided to tell Tails about what happened.

* * *

Crisis City

Iblis was burning the hell out of Shadow! Blaze was looking after Silver.

Silver's eye and arm were beyond repair! He had an eye patch on and a cape covering his broken arm.

"We're trapped her!" Blaze said. "They took our only means of getting out of this hell! And I left my Sol Emeralds at my place!"

"Cyborg technology is working, unlike your time!" Silver said. "Maybe we can visit the old MRC building and find an eye and arm!" Blaze nodded.

"After that, we need to find the 7 Time Stone!" Blaze said. "When we do, then we can get back there!"

* * *

**End of Season 1! Season 2 won't be for awhile now. I might work on other things before Season 2. Please note that Season 2 will be classed a different story so make sure to follow me for that.**


End file.
